Wizards and Mutants
by Karma Jackson 2002
Summary: In a dark room lined with cages, seven children live a life of torture. These children are different from other children. They are Mutants. One day they escape with help from the X-Men. Join Leah Black as she and her siblings go to Hogwarts, fight the brotherhood, and try to make a life changing decision, which team should she be on? Brotherhood or X-men. Review with what you think
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**I do not own Harry Potter or the X-Men. I only own the oc's**

In a dark room lined with cages, seven children live a life of torture. they have been here for as long as most of them can remember. These children however different they appear all have one thing in common. These children are all mutants.

The First of the children is named Hadrian Potter. He had been brought here by a man named Albus Dumbledore in order to turn him into his perfect weapon. He has white angel like wings and can control the wind. The others call him Aeolus after the Greek god of the winds

Across the room from him is a set of twins named James and Jessie Lestrange. They had been taken from their homes and brought to the lab.

James can control the Light while his brother can control Darkness. They call themselves Jekyll and Hyde. In the cage next to them is a boy named Neville Longbottom.

Neville is the big brother of the group. He had also been sent here by Albus Dumbledore to make him have so little self confidence that he would willingly do whatever he was asked to do. He can speak to and control plants. The others call him Terris.

Across from Neville, next to Harry is a girl named Luna Lovegood. She had been kidnapped from her home when she was three and remembered her parents clearly. She can see the future and turn into a wolf. She calls herself Artemis after the Greek goddess of the moon and wolves.

Near the back of the room is where the last two children are kept. The Closest of the two is named Draco Malfoy. He had been brought here by his father on the same day as Luna. His Father planned for him to become a weapon of mass destruction. He can control Blood and Heal anyone he touches. He had decided to be Luna's big brother. They call him Apollo.

The last of the children is named Leah Black. She had been taken from her home as a baby and brought to the lab, making her the longest living resident and official leader of the group. She has Black angel wings, and a sirens voice. Which means that when she sings, she can control someone's mind. Her control lasts until she decides to end it. The others call her Shadowsong or Shade for short.

Their used to be more children but they had been taking for testing and never came back.

Shadowsong is one of their three sources of information, the others being Hyde and Artemis, she can read her victims mind when they are connected. She is how they learned their names, birthdays, ages, and the current date. She had also seen flashes of the outside world. Mountains and forests. Once she told the others of the outside places, they had been working on an escape plan ever since. Now they were almost ready.

"We need to time this perfectly if we want to pull this off. So, we wait until one of them pulls one of us out. That one does their test like a good little lab rat." Shade says looking around the room at each of the others as they review the plan. "Then when they bring whoever it is back, one of my minions-"

"Do you have to call them that?" Jekyll interrupts causing Shadowsong to sigh.

"Yes. I do." she says looking at him

"Why?" Hyde asks for his brother

"Because it sounds better then mind controlled _slaves_ who have no choice but to obey my commands." She says sounding highly annoyed. "Now back to the plan _one of my minions_ will discreetly as possible hand that person the keys. Once the scientists have left the building, which will be confirmed by Hyde who will be watching through the Shadows, then the one with the keys will unlock us causing us to be able to use our powers on any door or guard that gets in our way. Does everyone understand the plan?" she asks to be sure.

"How much force do you want us to use on the guards?" Aeolus asks her, thinking about the time she almost killed a guy in an attempt to escape on her own three years earlier. The attempt had ended with her going a week without food.

"As much force as they use. If they try to knock us out or just don't notice, us we knock them out. They try to kill us, we kill them. Understood?" she asks looking at him. "And besides...That guard survived with minimal injuries."

"YOU REMOVED HIS ARMS!" Aeolus, Jekyll, and Apollo yell at her.

"But he lived, didn't he?" she says ignoring the glairs aimed at her. "Besides, your ignoring the point."

"And what is the point Shadowsong?" Jekyll asks still glaring at her.

"My point, dear Jekyll, is that the plan _must be_ executed this week." She says seriously.

"Why? What's so important about _this week_ specifically?" He questions, his expression changing to one of confusion.

"You _forgot_?" she asks, completely surprised. "Don't you know what week it is?"

"No what..." He trails off realization dawning on his face. "That's _this week_?" he asks angry at forgetting something so important.

"Yes. I'm sorry to say it but..." She pauses looking around as if afraid to finish her sentence. "This week is _injection_ week." They all shudder.

How could any of them forget: Injection week. The worst week of the year. Every year on injection week the scientist's attempt to give the seven new powers. It was a _very_ painful and they had only succeeded once, five years ago. Shadowsong had gained her wings from that experiment.

Ever since then she has been their favorite lab rat. She hates them more than any eight-year-old should be able to hate someone. She would love nothing more than to watch them burn and turn to dust.

Shadowsong gets so lost in her own thoughts she doesn't notice the guard that brought their food until he places her tray in front of her. Once the guard has gone, she glares at the food presented to her as if willing it to burn. The food is a can of cold beans, a small cup of water, and a slice of slightly expired bread. Sighing she eats the food and then turned over to get some sleep.

"Night everyone." She calls over her shoulder.

"Night." Everyone calls before heading off to sleep.

 **What did you think good? Bad? comment please**


	2. Chapter 2: Hellfire

**I do not own Harry Potter or the X-Men. If I did Umbridge would've died instead of Sirius.**

 **Shadowsong's P.O.V  
The lab**

I wake up to the sound of the door opening. I sigh knowing the scientist are here. I sit up when I hear them stop in front of my cage. I turn to face them with a glare. The guard on the right of the group of scientist flinch making me believe he is new.

The scientist in the front of the group, a man named Toby Richard, the cruelest scientist in the lab and the one who did the injections opens my cage. Sighing I raise an eyebrow as if to ask if it was my turn for testing. At his nod I slowly climb out of the cage, being careful not to make any sudden movements.

Once I'm standing in front of them, I reluctantly hold out my arms and let them put me in handcuffs. Once the handcuffs were on, they put my shock collar around my neck and lead me out of the room not waking any of the others up.

I look around as we walk. We pass several doors marked with signs such as ' _storage_ ', ' _DNA lab_ ', ' _Power storage'_ and finally come the one I'm dreading...' _Injection lab'_ they drag me in and strap me to the large metal table.

Everyone except Toby leave the room and Toby begins to prepare the liquid he's going to inject me with. "Hello Leah." He says and I glare at him for calling me by my birth name. He turns around and smiles at me cruelly. "How are you today?" he asks, I shrug. "Still not talking to us then?" I shake my head no. Toby hums in thought. "You might like the power I have in mind for you today." I roll my eyes as he walks up to me, needle in hand. He grabs my arm looking for a vein. Once he finds one, he injects the needle of a strange liquid into my arm.

The first thing I feel is cold. Like I'm being frozen solid. Then I feel like liquid fire is running through my veins. Burning my insides and turning my blood to ash.

"You know..." Toby says causing me to look at him through the pain. "This experiment has killed every test subject I've ever tried it on." His words cause me to have flashbacks of all the kids who never returned from the injections. Some of them were years younger than me.

Thinking about them I get angry. I see him smirk as my vision starts to blur. I see flashes of the kids who never came back. Finally, I scream. I can't tell if I'm screaming from the anger or the pain, but I scream. I want Toby to _burn_. As I scream, I see black flames dance across my vision. I scream again and watch Toby turn to ash before I black out.

 **No one's P.O.V.  
Xavier's school for gifted youngsters**

At a school for mutants run by a man known as Charles Xavier every mutant with telepathic abilities collapse, holding their heads as they hear a little girl screaming in pain. Once the screaming stops and the telepaths recover Professor Xavier quickly went to Cerebro. A device that helps him track mutants around the world.

After he locates the source, he immediately calls for one of his closest friends. A female mutant that calls herself Storm.

"Ororo. I have some disturbing news." her wheelchair-bound mentor says, his British accent full of concern.

"What is it, Professor? Does it have to do with why all the Telepaths in the school suddenly collapsed?" Storm asks concerned for her students, Mentor, and friends.

"Yes, in part. However, this also concerns you." he says looking at her. "And your child." Storms eyes widen as she lets out a small gasp.

"You found her?" She asks in shock

"I believe so. It is a very likely possibility at the very least." The old professor says looking at her with a gentle look in his eyes.

"How likely?" Storm asks still slightly in shock.

"Her magical core and Mutation register as this mutant being your daughter. However, I don't recommend getting to excited yet. Cerebro has never been wrong before. But there is always a first time for everything." he says calmly. "You should gather a team for this mission I'm sending you on. The Telepaths, including myself, heard a scream of pain. I fear this might be urgent. I'll upload her coordinates to the X-jet's navigation system" Storm nods before rushing out.

 **Time skip 5 hours later  
The lab  
Shadowsongs P.O.V.**

I wake up in my cell feeling as if my bones are on fire. I groan sitting up. "Ow." I say as I slowly look around at the others. "What happened?" I ask Apollo.

"The guards dragged you in here a few hours ago. One looked terrified, one looked sick, and the third one looked kinda' dazed. The dazed one put something into your cell. Just behind the door. We can't see what it is and the other two didn't seem to notice him put it there." He says as if giving me a report.

I look around the edges of my cell door, it'd dark so I can hardly see, but I find what it was. In my hand is a key. The key to our cells I'm sure. I slowly smile as I say. "Hyde, you're up." before wincing in pain.

"You ok, Shadowsong?" Apollo asks in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine." I respond, not wanting to worry them, while holding my head.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Terris asks going into what we call 'Big Brother mode' I smirk a bit at him.

"I'll be fine Terris. My bones feel like they are made of fire and I have a headache the size of Toby's ego. But that will fade." I say as I get flashes of seeing Toby turn to dust. ' _Was that just a dream? Did I just kill a guy? No. It can't be that. It must be a dream._ '

I'm thinking about the plan and Toby's possible death when the dinner guy comes in. Everyone except for me gets food. "What about Shadowsong? Where is her food?" Artemis asks the guy in her usual airy tone.

The guy turns to look at her as he responds. "It's her punishment. No food for two weeks."

"Punishment?" Terris asks "For what?"

"Ask her what she did. She doesn't deserve food!" I begin to shake ' _No. No. No, no, no, no._ ' I think in shock. ' _Please tell me I did not just kill a guy!_ ' I feel my breathing getting heavier as I start to Hyperventilate.

"Shadowsong? What happened? Your Shaking. Are you alright?" Jekyll asks once the guard has gone.

"I-I-I" I try to form words, but they won't come out, I'm panicking.

"Shadowsong?" I hear Terris although his voice is distant. "Shade?" I still can't respond. "LEAH!" he yells causing me to finally snap out of it. I shakily look at him. "Good. Now take a deep breath." I do as he says and feel myself calming down. "Ok. Now what happened?"

"I-I think..." I begin slowly. "The t-test worked again." I say shakily.

"Ok...What else happened? What made you panic?" He asks calmly. I can't look at him. So, I stare at my hands, every nerve in them burn. I take another deep breath to calm down.

"I-I think...I might have K-k-killed Toby." I say. "With my n-new p-power."

"WHAT?" they all yell in surprise.

"I lost control and blacked out." I say quietly. "The last thing I saw was Toby turning to ashes. I thought it was just a dream." The shaking starts getting worse as I try not to hyperventilate again.

"Calm down." Terris says soothingly. "Shade...You need to look at me." I slowly look at him. "Ok. Calm down. It's not like you meant to kill him. Ok?"

I take a deep breath. "R-right. I didn't mean it." I say, finally calming down. I look at my still hurting hands.

"Guys..." Hyde suddenly says after a few minutes, causing us all to look at him.

"Yeah Hyde?" I ask seeing that he seems to be hesitating.

"Alarms just began to ring all over the lab. I think it's under attack. If we ever needed a distraction now would be it. It's time."

 **Tell me what you think. Leave a comment and let me know if you have any complaints**


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

**I don't own Harry Potter or the X-men. I wouldn't be wrighting for fanfiction if I did.**

 **The Lab  
Shadowsongs P.O.V.**

I grin grabbing the key and quickly unlocking my cell door. I crawl out and unlock the others. "Hyde. Report. What's happening out there?" I ask.

"A bunch of other mutants are attacking the lab. They look really determined." Hyde responds. I nod my thanks before turning to our next problem. The Door.

"Which one of us can open the door?" Apollo asks my hands are burning worse. I look down at them and remember Toby. How angry I was at him. I smirk knowing that I am in control of this new power, and mentally thanking my ability to call upon any emotion, especially anger, at will.

"I can." I say causing them to turn and look at me.

"How?" Jekyll asks and I smile sheepishly as I look at him.

"Same thing I did to Toby." I respond lighting my hands with the black flames from before. They look at me in shock before moving away from the door to let me try to destroy it.

I walk up to the door and gently set my hand on it. Before our eyes the door melts. I grin as I shut the fire off. "Doors open. You guys coming?" I ask stepping through; the molten metal having been drained by the drain right in front of the door.

The first noise that hits me is the alarm. It's loud and annoying. Then comes the noises of a fight. We head to that noise, figuring it's where the strangers are. We're running to the noise when I see something and stop. The others quickly stop as well.

"What is it Shade?" Terris ask and I smirk and point at the door I spotted ' _Weapons storage_ '. We open the door and see a lot of weapons that we can use.

We walk in and begin looking around for something easy to take I quickly find two Sai blades sitting next to a MP3, complete with a headset with an attached microphone.

I recognize it immediately...the scientist make me use it whenever they test my Sirens voice. It Boosts my power. I pick it up and put the headset on readying the microphone and attaching the Sai blades to my arms with the arm braces that came with them. I turn and see the others picking up their weapons.

Aeolus has a bow and quiver of arrows, Jekyll has a sword while Hyde has a scythe that looks like something a grim reaper would have, Terris has a large bag of seeds and some throwing knives, Artemis has a bow made from Silver while Apollo has one made of gold. The scientist must have a sense of humor.

Once everyone has their weapons ready, we head out to find the fight, only to find a group of about twenty guards heading towards us. We get ready for their attack and they begin shooting their guns at us. We immediately make out way to some cover.

"Their trying to kill us!" Jekyll yells, shocked. I grab my MP3 and choose a song just in case my plan backfires.

"Then we kill them." I say putting the music player in my, incredibly worn, pocket and lighting my hands-on fire. As the guard's advance, I see the others hesitating. "It's them or us. We have no choice." I say before jumping out at the approaching guards.

They try to shoot me, but I roll to the side and shoot a stream of black flames at them. I kill about four of them before I need to move out of the path of the bullets again.

I jump at one of them and quickly leave that one a pile of ashes. Suddenly one of them freezes and turns to his allies, gun ready, panic on his face as he shoots the rest of his group. I turn and see Apollo controlling him. I grin at him before quickly killing the one he's controlling.

"Let's get going." I say and we continue towards the sound of fighting. We get there just in time to see the last of the guards in that fight go down. We see his attacker standing in front of him after he falls. I put my fire out.

A girl with brown hair that has a white streak in it stands there putting some gloves on. "Who are you?" I ask on edge positioning myself in front of the others in case it came to an attack, making it obvious that I'm the leader.

"My names Rogue. I'm here to help ya'll." She says in an accent I don't recognize, mainly because none of the scientists or guards have one like it. "What are your names?" She asks, trying to look as non-threatening as possible so I know she's not going to attack…yet.

"I'm Shadowsong. This is Aeolus, Apollo, Jekyll, Artemis, Terris, and Hyde." I say pointing each one out as I call their names. "How can we tell if you're really here to help?"

The girl, Rogue pulls out a piece of paper and reads it. "Was any of you originally named Leah Black?"

I glare at her. "That would be me. Why?" I ask.

"Your mothers here. You were kidnapped as a baby." She says causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"If my mother is here..." I pause and look around. "Where is she?" Rogue sighs.

"I got to call her in. We were split from the rest of the team." She says.

"We?" I ask and a girl steps out of a nearby wall.

"Hi! I'm Kitty!" The new comer says excitedly. I look at her like she's a suspect.

"I see. I don't suppose you will let us talk amongst ourselves. Will you?" I ask calmly.

"Go ahead. We need to call the others anyway." Rogue says with a shrug. Her accent is slightly distracting, sort of pretty. I turn to face the others as they walk slightly away from us.

"Artemis. You can usually tell. Are they lying to us?" I ask, unable to keep the excitement from my tone, I've known for years that I was kidnapped and have always wanted to meet my mother. "Is my mother here?"

"They're not lying to us. Your mother is here. I saw this happening in my dreams last night. I didn't mention it because you were gone when we woke up. They won't attack us. One of their friends who assumes we are threats will try but you stop him." she says with a shrug. "They can be trusted though." Once we here that I turn to see Rogue and Kitty coming back.

"Artemis says you can be trusted. So, we're going to trust you for now. If either of you betray out trust, we will attack with deadly force." I warn them.

"Understood." Kitty says and a blue guy suddenly appears next to them.

"Hey Kitty, Rogue." He says to them in a German accent. "The Others are down the hall. Is this them?" he asks, appearing next to me causing me to react on instinct and hold one of my Sai blades to his throat.

"Do that again and I will slit your throat. Do you understand?" I say and he nods teleporting to hide behind Kitty. I turn to face them putting my Sai blade away as I see a group coming towards us. I look around them looking for any threats.

One of their friends throw two sharp Icicles at us. I see them coming and throw my hands up, sending out black flames to disintegrate them. ' _Man, I am loving this new power._ ' I think after seeing their shocked faces.

"If anyone tries that again I will disintegrate them." I say glairing.

"Sorry. Bobby thought you were threatening us." Rogue says.

"I only threatened the blue teleporter, and that was for starling me by teleporting to my side." I say. "Now. You said my mother was with your group." I say looking around their group. I spot a woman with white hair looking at me in shock. I get a brief flash of her holding me as a baby, singing. "Guys. Come up here." I say to my group and they walk up to stand next to me.

I turn to Artemis and whisper to her, "Am I right? Is the white haired one my mother?" I ask and she nods causing me to turn to the woman and grin. "Hi!" I say completely dropping my tough leader act, she laughs.

"Hello. I assume you all come as a package deal?" she asks jokingly.

"Yep! Congratulations! You now have seven kids." I say smiling before looking at one of the guards who is starting to stir in his sleep. "Can we leave? I don't want another fight." I say causing the woman to snap out of her still shocked state.

"Yes, of course. Let's go." she says, and we all begin walking. We come across another group of guards, but these ones are my minions who I told to come to us.

Rogues' group goes to attack but I call for them to stop and they do, looking at me confused. "Those are my minions."

"What do you mean your minions?" The one who shot Ice at us earlier, Bobby I think his name was, asks rudely.

"Well Ice Boy. I mean they have no choice but to obey my commands. I used my Sirens voice on them." I say glaring at him before addressing my minions. "Now! Minions. Show us to the exit." They begin walking and I grin. "Let's go." I say happily.

"Don't call me Ice Boy! My name is Bobby! Or Ice Man! My name isn't Ice Boy!" The guy snapped me, his voice slightly high pitched.

"Whatever Frosty." I say not looking back until I hear him shooting at me and I was too slow on my reaction time though and I feel a sharp bit of what I assume is Ice hit my wing. I scream in pain and fall forward.

Everyone becomes tense as I stand back up, turning to glare at him. "You are lucky on two accounts. The first is that I don't want to commit murder in front of my mother. The other is that I am in a good mood today. Do something like that again...and things will change. Is that Understood?" I say lighting my hands-on fire to emphasize my point.

"Whatever. Let's just go." he says and my minions who came back at the sound of my scream point their guns at him. I smirk.

"I said...Is that understood?" I say, back in my tough leader act.

"Understood." He says glaring at me.

"Good. Now-" I am interrupted by my mother suddenly yelling at Ice boy

"IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO HARM ANY OF THEM EVER AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE CHILDREN OF YOUR OWN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME ROBERT DRAKE!" I smirk a little before giggling.

"Ma' I'll be fine." I say and she turns to look at me, shocked tears filling her eyes. "Apollo please heal my wing. Ma' why are you gaping at me? And starting to cry?" I ask as Apollo quickly comes to help me.

"You called me Ma'?" she asks me.

"Yeah? Is something wrong with that?" I ask confused.

"No. No. It's just that...That's was your first word. It's what you would call me before you were taken." she says smiling at me, happiness evident on her face.

"So... What I'm hearing is...I can still call you that?" I ask dropping my tough leader act at the last part and just sounding happy.

"Yes. Yes, you can! It would make me incredibly happy if you did." she says with a grin. After hearing this I walk up to her and hug her around the waist. Before turning to the others in my group.

"Hey guys come meet our new Ma'." I call to them and they rush up and hug her as well, introducing themselves and causing her to smile happily and hug all of us.

"We should just go already." Ice Boy complains, causing me to glair at him before sighing.

"Unfortunately, he is right. We had better go. Besides, I can't stand this place." I say before turning to my Minions. "Show us to the exit Minions." We all begin walking and soon we make it to a door marked in red letters EXIT. I grin at them.

"Good work. Now knock yourselves out." I say and they all run into the concrete walls. Once they are unconscious, I undo my control over them. "Ok. They are free of my mind control. Now let's get out of here." I open the door and cover my eyes to protect them from the harsh light that's out there. ' _Freedom at last._ '


	4. Chapter 4: School for Mutants

**What did you think of the last chapter? I ran of room on that one and couldn't ask. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or the X-Men. I wish I did. But I don't.**

 **Outside the lab  
Shadowsong's P.O.V.**

My first reaction to the outside is awe. Then comes the realization that I can breathe correctly, inside the lab my breathing always felt forced. I grin at the others before turning to my mother.

"So…where are we going Ma'?" I ask grinning up at her. She smiles at me and begins leading us towards a metal…thing. "Uh...What is that thing?" I ask her, nervously.

"That is a jet. One that the group I work with fondly call the X-Jet. It's going to fly us to the school I work for." I begin feeling uncomfortable, not liking the idea of artificial flight when compared to the freedom of my wings.

"It looks nice but...Can me and Aeolus just fly behind you guys? I have been wanting to fly in an actual sky for five years now." I say looking up at her.

"Can you keep up? The jet goes very fast." She says sounding slightly worried. I grin before flying up and flying as fast as I can, which is so fast that I look like a shadow, before coming to land in front of her again.

"I'm pretty sure we can keep up." I say. "And the lab basically forced us to work on our endurance during _training_." I sneer the last word because the so called 'training' was just torture hidden as exercise.

"Well...If you're sure." she says looking at me worried. "But you have to promise you'll stay close." She says and I grin promising immediately. She smiles at me and says "Ok...You two can fly back."

"Awesome!" I say excited. While everyone else loads into the X-Jet me and Aeolus practice flying by performing stunts and generally just having fun. Once the jet is in the air and flying off, we turn to follow and begin racing next to the jet. It took about an hour to get to where we need to go.

Me and Aeolus land in front of a large three-story mansion, on the front porch is a man in a wheelchair with a kind looking red head woman, and a tough looking man in an old looking leather jacket. I walk up to them slipping back into my tough leader act for now as the others exit the jet and come up behind us. "Who are you?" I ask the trio on the stairs.

"Hello. My name is Chares Xavier. Next to me is Jean Grey, and Logan. May I ask your names?" The man in the wheelchair introduces everyone on the steps.

"I'm Shadowsong. To my right is Aeolus, Terris, and Jekyll, and to my left is Artemis, Apollo, and Hyde. One of your students shot at us." I say looking between them as I introduce everyone before slightly glaring at the man in the wheelchair.

"I'm sure it was a misunderstanding-" He begins before I interrupt.

"Twice. He succeeded in hitting me once." I say raising an eyebrow while keeping my voice void of emotions. "Apollo healed me." I say when their expressions turn confused.

"I see. Well what was his name? We will be sure to give him an appropriate detention." He says in a kind voice.

"Ice Boy? Frosty? Freezer Burn?" I say hoping to get him angry. It works and he once again shoots at me. This time I'm not too slow and I dodge the oncoming ice, grabbing it out of the air. I turn to look at him and say. "You do realize you keep trying to kill an eight-year-old girl, right? Because I'm pretty sure killing little kids is frowned upon in most places. Also…I think you just got ma' angry at you again." His eyes go wide as he glances at my mother before racing off in fear. I laugh as I see Ma' trying not to race after him in anger before turning to Xavier again. "I think you should calm my mom down." I say as ma' finally snaps and begins chasing after Ice Boy. It takes about fifteen minutes to calm everyone down.

"So…" Jekyll says awkwardly after everyone gathered back up. "Can we have a tour?"

"Yeah we need to know where our new cages are." Hyde says causing ma' to look at us in confusion. I send Hyde a quick look like ' _seriously?_ ' before turning to face Ma'

"I'll explain another time, Ma'." I say smiling as it truly sunk in that we are free from the lab and all the experiments. I look at the tough guy and tilt my head. "Your name is Logan? Right?" I ask him.

"Yeah kid. That's me." He says as we began the tour. I practically skip as the tour goes on. Artemis and Apollo really do skip, the entire tour.

We are led through the mansion being told that it is really a school for mutants like us as we are shown the kitchen, the Classes, living room and formal dining room on the first floor. On the second and third floors we are shown the bedrooms, bathrooms, study, small library, and rec room. Then they took us to the basement where there is a med bay, which we refuse to go in to, a training room marked ' _Danger Room_ ' which we are told we are not allowed to enter until we are at least thirteen, and a device named Cerebro. Then we are shown the lake and the grounds, it is a very beautiful place with a lot of other people, the teachers and other students. The last thing we are shown is our _rooms_! They are big and we each get our own space there's a room for the girls in our group and one for the boys.

"We have assigned each of your rooms with two older students to show you how life here in the mansion works." Xavier explains as four of the older students come up. "This is Kurt Wagner, and Peter Rasputin. They will be staying with the boys, and I believe you have already met Rogue, and Kitty." I nod at them before assessing the other two even if we did already meet Kurt. "I leave you to get settled in." Xavier says before wheeling away leaving us with ma' and the four students.

"If you need anything my room is down the hall. I need to go oversee Bobby's detention. Ok?" Ma' asks us and we all nod grinning at her. She smiles and hugs us before heading down the hall. I turn to the four students that will be staying with us.

"I have to warn you…If any of you hurt any of us, we will kill you without an ounce of regret." I say before heading into the girl's room. I hear the boys head to their room as the other girls follow me. I turn to face the two older students. "What beds do you want?" I ask and they choose what beds they want. Soon we all have chosen our beds and are just relaxing and getting to know each other. I get the feeling that I'll enjoy it here.

 **What do you think? I think she might go fight the Brotherhood in the next chapter. Tell me if you enjoyed the chapter and how your liking the book so far**


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting The Brotherhood

**I do not own Harry Potter, The X-Men, or any songs used in this book. I only own my OC's. Also, any words in bold is singing.**

 **X-Mansion** **  
** **Shadowsong's P.O.V.**

It's been a few weeks and me and the others are having a lot of fun getting to know Ma' and some of the other students, going to classes that are not complete torture, or just _literal_ torture, and just having fun in general. Today is Saturday and Ma' and some others are out on a mission. Me and the others are relaxing in the rec room painting and having fun. We are just finishing our paintings when a voice rings out in our heads asking if we could come to Professor Xavier's office. We pack up what we used and head over. I knock on the door and we are told to enter.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Aeolus asks the elder bald man that is quickly becoming like a grandfather to us.

"Yes. It appears that some members of the brotherhood are out causing chaos at the mall and most everyone has been sent on their own missions. So, I got into contact with your mother and she agreed that you can go on this mission so long as you listen to what you are told to do by the one in charge." He says looking at us as we become exited, our first mission for the X-Men. I grin before looking at him.

"We're in. Who's in charge?" I ask the old Professor.

"Bobby has volunteered to lead this mission." He says as Bobby comes in with three other students. Rayne Sinclair, Dani Moonstar, and Tabitha Smith. I sigh before nodding.

"If he tries to kill me again, I'll disintegrate him." I say lighting my hands to emphasize my point. I then turn to the four older mutants extinguishing my hands. "Let's get this over with." We head to the mall in a van the older kids talking amongst themselves while me and the others just sit in silence. "So." I say drawing the attention of the older kids. "I am assuming that killing them is not something we want to do. Right?" I ask looking at them.

"No. No killing aloud. Why would you even say something like that?" Bobby asks me slightly freaked out, glaring at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Just asking. You act like I'm actively trying to become some sort of serial killer." I say angrily. He doesn't respond and we spend the rest the ride in silence. We get out of the car and see the enemies immediately. They are destroying most the shops and stealing from the rest. "What's the plan Freezer Boy?" I ask.

"Wolfsbane, Artemis take on Sabretooth. Mirage, Terris take on those two over by the restaurant. Boom-boom, Aeolus take on the two by the clothes store. Jekyll, Hyde take on the three over by the vending machines. Apollo get ready to help the injured. Shadowsong…Just stay out of the way." He says before rushing into the battle with a guy that is manipulating fire.

"Just stay out of the way!" I exclaim angrily before remembering my promise and going to do as he said. I just sit on a bench waiting for the end of the fight. I don't pay attention to the battle and just spend some time pouting on the bench. After a few minutes I feel a person sit next to me. Sighing I turn to see who it is and find a girl in all red looking just as bored as I am about the battle going on around us. I study her, trying to see if she's a threat.

"Hey kid." She says looking at me with a sigh as she looks at my small size. "I'm Scarlet Witch. Who are you?"

"Shadowsong." I say looking into her eyes. "What are you doing here? You look bored."

"I was ordered to come here. But my powers are dangerous, so I was ordered to stay out of the way. What about you?" She asks me calmly.

"Well…this is my first mission so I was hoping I would get to fight. But Freezer Burn over there fighting Fire Fly doesn't like me and he's in charge of this mission. So, I was ordered to stay out of the way. It might also have something to do with the fact that I could kill everyone here with a simple wave of my hand." I say before I light my left hand, extinguishing it as soon as she saw it.

She looks like she's about to say something when Bobby comes crashing next to the bench we are sitting on. "What are you doing!" He yells at me, "Stop being lazy. Get out there and fight!" I glare at him

"You ordered me to stay out of the fight, Brain Freeze." I say before hopping off the bench and turning to Scarlet Witch. "It was nice to meet you." I say smiling before turning to the battle and yelling to my friends "GUYS! CODE S!" my friends nod before pulling everyone out of the battle as I take a deep breath and begin to sing

" **They send me away to find them a fortune,** **  
** **a chest filled with diamonds and gold,** **  
** **The house was awake with shadows and monsters.** **  
** **The hallways they echoed and groaned,** **  
** **I sat alone in bed till the morning,** **  
** **I'm crying "They're coming for me."** **  
** **And I try to hold these secrets inside me.** **  
** **My minds like a deadly disease.** "

The villains turn to look at me confused as I just focus on the one Bobby had called Sabretooth.

" **I'm bigger than my body,** **  
** **I'm colder than this home.** **  
** **I'm meaner than my demons.** **  
** **I'm bigger than these bones.** **  
** **And the kids cried out,** **  
** **"Please stop your scaring me."** **  
** **I can't help this awful energy.** **  
** **God damn right,** **  
** **You should be scared of me.** **  
** **Who is in control?** "

His eyes begin to glaze over as my power takes control of him. I smirk as I sense him trying to resist. How adorable.

" **I paced around for hours on empty** **  
** **I jumped at the slightest of sounds.** **  
** **And I couldn't stand the person inside me** **  
** **I turned all the mirrors around.** "

He began stumbling around and shaking his head. In the background I hear Bobby calling for a retreat, they all leave in the car. To my right I see Fire Fly gaping at Sabretooth, trying to figure out what's wrong with him. I feel a rush of power as I continue

" **I'm bigger than my body.** **  
** **I'm colder than this home.** **  
** **I'm meaner than my demons.** **  
** **I'm bigger than these bones.** **  
** **And all the kids cried out,** **  
** **"Please stop your scaring me."** **  
** **I can't help this awful energy.** **  
** **God damn right,** **  
** **You should be scared of me.** **  
** **Who is in control?** "

I grin as he suddenly freezes in his place as I gain full control of him, I don't hesitate to make him charge his allies. They scatter and I continue singing.

" **I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head.** **  
** **They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead.** **  
** **And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head.** **  
** **They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead.**

 **I'm bigger than my body.** **  
** **I'm colder than this home.** **  
** **I'm meaner than my demons.** **  
** **I'm bigger than these bones.** **  
** **And all the kids cried out,** **  
** **"Please stop your scaring me."** **  
** **I can't help this awful energy.** **  
** **God damn right,** **  
** **You should be scared of me.** **  
** **Who is in control?**

 **And all the kids cried out,** **  
** **"Please stop your scaring me."** **  
** **I can't help this awful energy.** **  
** **God damn right,** **  
** **You should be scared of me.** **  
** **Who is in control?** "

I laugh as I make Sabretooth knock out as many villains as I can see grinning as Fire Fly goes down. None of them seem to understand what's happening. I make Sabretooth stop and come to stand on my right side and smile at the villains that remain. "I love my powers." I say with another laugh of joy. "Now than…Do you want to surrender, or do I have to order my new minion to force you to surrender?" I ask in an overly sweet and they begin to surrender but a guy in a red helmet and cape comes and hit me over the head with some floating metal thing, a beam, I think. I see the villains coming towards me as I black out.

 **What did you think? Is the story good so far? Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nagotiations

**I still don't own Harry Potter, the X-Men, or any songs in this fanfiction. Please don't forget to review.**

 **The Brotherhood HQ** **  
** **Shadowsong's P.O.V.**

I wake up with a headache and take a few minutes to remember what happened. I sit up and look around. I immediately start to shake as I realize that I am in a cell. I back myself into a corner and try to control my panic as I start having flashbacks of my years in the lab.

I wrap my wings around myself and curl up in a ball. The cell is bigger than the one from the lab, and very brightly lit. I begin to take slow breaths to calm down as I realize that the lab wouldn't put me in such a big cell so it must be someone else. I jump to the cell bars when I hear a door open. "Who's there?" I ask, silently cursing the fact that I sound terrified as the man who knocked me out comes into view with Sabretooth and Scarlet Witch. Sabretooth is holding a set of keys that I assume is to the door. I turn and glare at the man in the helmet. "Who are you?" I ask as I begin forming a plan.

"Calm down young one. I just wish to speak with you." He says looking at me. "I'll let you out if you promise to listen ok?" I look at him suspiciously

"Ok. Let's talk." I say, shrugging as I glance at Sabretooth. He tenses, walks over, Unlocks the door and lets me out. "But I am not staying in this stupid cell." I say as I walk out. I look at him as Sabretooth stands on my right. "Do you have somewhere we can sit to speak?" I ask.

"Yes. If you will follow me, I'll lead the way." He says before turning around and walking out. I have Sabretooth carry me, because I don't want to walk right now, and we go to a large room with a long table and several chairs. I have Sabretooth set me down in one of the chairs and stand behind me.

"What do you want to speak about?" I ask looking down the table to the head seat which the guy with the helmet is sitting in.

"Sabretooth leave the room." He says, Sabretooth doesn't even twitch until I turn to look at him, willing him to leave the room. He exits quickly after that.

"He'll stay out until I decide to call him back." I say before once again turning to face the man in charge. "You never answered my question. Who are you?" I ask once again.

"My name is Magneto." He says. "I believe you have already met my daughter Scarlet Witch." He gestures to the teenager next to him, I nod to her before facing Magneto again.

"I'm Shadowsong." I say tilting my head to the side a bit. "Your trying to figure out how to reverse my control over Sabretooth, aren't you?" I ask

"In part, yes. But I also would like to offer you a place here. In my ranks." He says looking at me with a gentle smile.

"I'm the only one I know of who can reverse my hold on someone's mind, even Professor X tried just to test how strong I am. And I'm sorry to say but I am only an eight-year-old who barely knows my mother. Please ask me to join you when I am at least fifteen." I say looking at him. "That gives me seven years to get to know my mother and consider your offer. Is that ok?" I ask him and he nods.

"That seams suitable. We will release you, However I am asking you to release Sabretooth from your control before you leave." He says and I bring Sabretooth in. I sigh.

"Knock yourself out." I say, bored and slightly sad that I have to release my giant new minion. Once he's unconscious, I undo my control. "Ok he's free. Can one of you show me the exit?" I ask them and Magneto gestured to Scarlet Which. She sighs and stands up and I follow her. "Is there something else I can call you? Scarlet Witch is a bit of a mouthful." I say looking up at her as we walk.

"My original name is Wanda." She says glancing at me as she leads the way.

"Ok. You can call me Shade. My original name is Leah though." I say grinning as we finally get to the exit. "See you next time." I skip out the door and look around before turning to Wanda. "Can you show me where I need to go?" I ask sheepishly.

"Yeah sure kid." She says laughing. "Come on." She leads me to a bunch of cars and we quickly head into the city together, stopping for ice cream before going back to the mansion.

"Thanks Wanda! See you around?" I say, she nods, and I get out of the car and walk up to the gate. I climb the fence, not wanting to ring the buzzer, and run up to the door. I grin as I rush in. I sneak up to Professor Xavier's office and listen.

"I saw her join them Storm. I'm sorry but your daughter is a traitor." I hear Bobby saying and burst in, immediately glaring at him.

"You liar!" I exclaim angrily. "I did not join them! They kidnapped me after you called for the others to retreat and then offered me a chance to join them. I said no. I am not a traitor, if you _ever_ say that I am again, Unless I have actually joined them, I will burn your arms off." I glare at him before turning to Ma' and smiling. "Hi Ma' how was your mission?" I ask and she smiles before responding

"The mission went according to plan. How are you doing?" She asks sounding slightly worried.

"I'm fine Ma'" I say, shrugging. "Hey, can I go find the others? They are probably worried by now. How long have I been gone? That metal thing that Magneto hit me with really hurt." I ask looking at Professor X at the last question.

"You have been gone for about four hours now." He says. "Perhaps you should go to the Medical Bay to make sure that you don't have a head injury. Then you can go find the others."

"Ok Professor. But I'm pretty sure that I don't have a head injury." I say as the room begins spinning. "I didn't know this room could spin." I say looking around before turning to walk out I take a step and run into the wall. "Ow." I say as I fall on my back. I look up and see the concerned face of my mother. "Hey Ma', do you think you could carry me to the Med Bay?" I ask and she picks me up. We pass the others on the way there. "Hey, look it's the others. Hi guys." I say as the world starts going black for the second time today.

 **Five hours later**

I wake up in the med bay surrounded by Ma' and the others. "Hey guys." I say sitting up wincing a bit as I feel my head. "How bad is it?" I ask Apollo.

"You have a really bad concussion Shade." He says looking worried. I begin looking at him weirdly.

"Apollo…" I say slowly.

"Yeah Shade?" he asks me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Apollo, will you please heal my head?" I ask and he blushes as if he suddenly remembered that he could do that.

"Yeah. Sorry." He says still blushing as he heals my head. I grin when my head stops hurting.

"Thanks Apollo." I say getting off the bed. "Can I go flying?" I ask Ma'

"It's dark outside. You can fly tomorrow." She says before hugging me tightly. "Never do that again. Do you understand me?" She asks pulling back from the hug to look me in the eye.

"Yes Ma'." I say grinning. Then it hits me how tired I am. "Hey ma'?" I ask

"Yes Shade?" She asks concerned.

"Can I go to bed? I'm sleepy." I say yawning.

"Yes, you can. Let Hank check and see if you are ok to head to your room. Ok?" she asks me, and I nod as a blue furry guy in a lab coat comes in. A few minutes later I get a clean bill of health and head for my room. I grin when I see Rogue and Kitty sitting on their beds looking as tired as I feel. "Hey guys!" I say happily as I jump onto my bed.

"Hey Shade. How was your first mission?" Kitty asks and I look over at them with my eyes half closed.

"I got a head injury when Magneto decided to kidnap me. Then Bobby tried to convince Ma' that I was a traitor. I also think I might have become friends with Scarlet Witch…But I'm not sure. Can I tell you the full story tomorrow?" I ask I roll over onto my side.

"What!" they exclaim sounding alarmed.

"Guys!" Artemis calls drawing their attention. "Shade has had a long day. Can she please sleep?" They apologize and I smile sleepily at Artemis.

"Thanks Moon." I say before closing my eyes. "Night guys."

 **What did you think? Am I doing ok on this story? I could really use some advice if any of you guys feel like I'm doing something wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7: Interesting Develipments

**I don't own Harry Potter, X-Men, or any songs in this story.**

 **X-mansion  
Shadowsong's P.O.V.**

I wake up feeling happy and well rested. I immediately climb out of bed and get dressed in one of my favorite outfits. A pair of jeans with a red t-shirt and black vest. I grin as I pull on my converse. I turn and see Kitty and Artemis getting up. "Morning guys!" I say jumping onto Rogues bed. "Oi Rogue! Get up." I say bouncing a bit. She grumbles and rolls over, so I giggle and get off her bed running over to where her face is. "Rogue." I say looking at her. "Time for breakfast. Let's go!" she shoves me away and rolls over. "Guys? Rogue's mutation is through skin contact, right?" I ask turning to the other two.

"Yeah. Why?" Kitty asks looking over to where I am on the floor.

"Because she just shoved my face away with her bare hand." I say, looking over at the sleeping form of Rogue as Kitty suddenly rushes out of the room in a panic. "Rogue. You might want to get up. Kitty seemed to be panicking when she ran off." Rogue just mumbles a bit before ignoring me. I sigh as I decide to resort to annoying her awake. I begin poking her face to get her up, it works. She suddenly jumps up in a panic, looking around for something. "Yay! You're up!" I say grinning and jumping away from her bed.

"Was someone poking me?" she asks confused.

"That was me. Sorry but you were ignoring me." I say laughing a bit. Rogue looks at me her face filling with worry.

"You aren't too hurt, are you?" She asks looking me in the face.

"I'm not hurt at all." I say tilting my head. "Nothing bad happened when I poked you or when you shoved me away in your sleep." I look at the doorway just as Ma', Kitty, and Hank from yesterday came rushing in. "Morning Ma'!" Hank walks up to me and begin giving me a check-up. "What's up?" I ask looking at him in confusion.

"You touched Rogue on the skin when she shoved you?" he asks as he checks my heart rate.

"Yeah. She shoved my face away from her because I was trying to wake her up." I answer honestly before turning to Ma'. "Why are you guys all freaking out?"

"Because of what Rogue's mutation is. She drains the life force from anyone who touches her skin. She gains the memories, powers, and abilities of that person." Hank explains.

"Oh. Hey Rogue?" I say turning to look at her.

"Yes Shade?" she asks still slightly panicked.

"What was the worst thing Toby, ever did to me?" I ask to test her.

"Who's Toby?" She asks, and I grin.

"Her powers didn't work." I say. "And it was the injection that gave me wings by the way. Mainly because I could feel every painful second of the growing process. I was in pain for about three months."

"What do you mean my powers didn't work?" She asks even more confused than before.

"I mean that you have none of my memories. Also…You did not grow a set of wings, burst into flames, or suddenly start singing." I say.

"How does my powers not work on you?" she asks, and I shrug.

"I dunno. I mean they might work. I only have theories about it. We could test and see if you lost your powers or something." I say as Hank finishes my check-up. "Go poke Wolverine. He can heal."

"I'd rather not." Rogue says, turning to look for her gloves. I sigh and stand up walking over and opening a drawer revealing her gloves. She smiles and thanks me before grabbing them.

"Well! I'm getting some breakfast!" I say skipping past ma' and heading for the kitchen. I grin when I see that I'm the only one in the kitchen. I hum happily as I climb on the counter to get the cereal. I hear someone coming in and happily ignore them in favor of reaching the top shelf.

"Get of the counter runt." I hear Logan say from behind me, I turn to look at him and smile a bit.

"Ok Logan!" I say as I jump off the counter. "Can you reach the top shelf please?" I ask smiling and he grumbles as he pulls down my favorite cereal and hands it to me. "Thanks!" I say as I pull out a bowl and pour some cereal into it. I sit down and eat quickly before jumping up and running outside in excitement I start flying as soon as I'm out the door. I spend an hour flying and doing tricks until Ma' calls me in again. I grin as I land in front of her. "Hey Ma'! What's up?"

"We're all going shopping for clothes for you and the other six. Maybe some other stuff to." She says smiling down at me.

"Ok Ma'" I say excitedly as I run to get ready.

 **Two hours later**

"I. Hate. Shopping." I say glaring at the bags of clothes in anger. "Never again."

"It wasn't that bad Shade." Apollo says, laughing a bit.

"They were using us as life sized dress-up dolls!" I exclaim in a frustrated tone as we begin slowly unpacking the bags of my clothes into my closet.

"I thought it was fun." Artemis and Apollo say at the same time.

"I hated every minute of it." I say as I put the last of the outfits away. "And I thought the twins here were Jekyll and Hyde." I sit on my bed and sigh. "So, what do you guys want to do now?"

"I don't know. We could do battle practice. That always cheers you up." Aeolus says looking over at me. I sigh and look around.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I say before I stand and begin walking out. We get outside and immediately slip into our battle stances as we turn suddenly and charge at each other, beginning the fight. We don't hear the car that pulled up until its door slams. We tense and turn around to face the person who just arrived. I walk up to the mysterious woman. "Hello." I say cautiously. "Are you here to visit someone?"

She looks down at me. "Yes, is Charles Xavier here?" she asks smiling.

"Yeah he's here. Just head inside and wait. He'll come find you." I say before jumping on Aeolus' back causing him to fall to the ground. The fighting continues for a few hours before Bobby decides to come out and mess with us. He sends an ice path in our way and we go sliding away. Once we studied ourselves, I tackle him to the ground and punch him in the face yelling. "YOU COULD HAVE HURT MY SIBLINGS YOU IDIOT!" I hear someone exit the mansion and get off him. I turn and see the girl from earlier walking towards us.

"What's going on here?" she asks, and I look at her smiling as I respond.

"Freezer Boy here decided to trip my siblings. I tackled him and punched him in revenge." I turn, walk to the others and begin checking them over for any injuries. "Just a warning Ice Boy…If they are hurt, I will make sure you never have children. Understood?" I don't look for a response I just kept checking Aeolus' face for injuries.

"Really Bobby!" the girl says to Ice Man. "Have you been bullying these children?" I turn to look at them.

"How do you know Freezer Burn?" I ask confused

"I'm his mother." She tells me calmly. "Are you and your siblings alright dear?"

"Yeah. We don't get injured easily. Are you sure you're his mom?" I ask politely. "You look more like his sister to me." She smiles at me before glaring at her son.

"How could you bully such a kind little girl?" she asks angrily.

"Mom! She threatens my life on a regular basis!" he exclaims.

"Is that true dear?" she ask me, sounding slightly amused, like she doesn't believe I can follow through on my threats.

"I threaten his life when he attacks my siblings or calls me a traitor to my family." I answer honestly. "But I don't threaten him for no reason. For example, the day that they came to rescue us from the lab we were being held captive in, he threw a…knife at me twice." I say shrugging. "So, I threatened his life."

"Well then…Please apologize for threatening him." She says in a calm, yet slightly amused tone. "And if you harm this little girl or her siblings again you will be coming back home. Is that understood young man?" she tells Bobby.

I sigh and look at him. "I'm sorry that I threatened your life multiple times." I say before looking at his mom. "I'm sorry that your son keeps giving me a reason to threaten his life." She laughs at that then checks the watch on her wrist.

"Well, I have to go now. Have fun with your play fighting dear." She tells me before shooting a warning look at Bobby and turning to head for her car. Once she's gone Bobby turns to face me.

"You made me look bad!" he says to me. "And my name is Bobby."

"I know your name Bobby. I just don't like you enough to call you by that name." I say before turning and heading inside. I go into the kitchen to get some lunch and see Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt have the same idea. "Hey guys! What's for lunch?"

"Logan's ordering pizza for the mansion." Kurt says. "We are just hanging out, talking."

"Well that's interesting…what are you guys talking about?" I ask taking a seat.

"Which is better, Star wars or Star Trek?" Kurt asks me.

"I have only been outside the lab I was raised as a test subject in for, like, two months, I'm still learning about how to act my age. I have no idea what either of those things are. However, I do know that I've been raised to like anything with the word _war_ in it. Also, the very name Star Wars sounds awesome." I say bouncing a bit at the last line. "Can you tell me more about it?"

"Better! We can show you the movies!" Kurt says excitedly.

"That sounds like fun!" I say happily. "The most fun we had at the lab was battle training and the invention lab. The scientists would let us test any new weapon we could build. My favorite times was when they would set challenges. I think they would take bets on which one of us would finish a working weapon first, it was really a coin flip between me, Artemis, and Terris most of the time." I say tilting my head as I remember the only fun things in the lab.

"Well why don't we, like, ask your mom if we can have a movie night tonight?" Kitty asks happily.

"Sure!" I say as ma' walks in. I walk up to her smiling. "Hi ma'!"

"Hello. Would you care to explain why Bobby Drake, currently has a bloody nose?" she asks me.

"He caused me and my siblings to slip on concrete, so I tackled him and punched him in to nose before going to check on the others." I say honestly. "Can I have a movie night with Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt please?"

"I don't know…you did just hit Bobby." She says.

"But I was defending the others. They could have been seriously injured." I say and she smiles.

"Oh alright…but only three movies." She tells me and I grin.

"Ok ma' I love you!" I say as I run back to the group. "Ma' said I can have a movie night tonight, but I can only watch three movies before I have to head to bed."

"Well then…it's a good thing Star Wars is divided into trilogies." Rogue says looking at me concerned. I roll my eyes a bit.

"I'm fine Rogue." I say, then I look around. "Hey look there's cookies on the top shelf. The one that's hard to reach. Too bad there's a no flying in the house rule. I kinda want one." I say and a cookie flies to me. I grab it confused. "Ma'?" she looks over. "This cookie flew to me…can I eat it?"

"After lunch." She says. "And what do you mean it flew to you?"

"It flew to her!" Kurt says excitedly. "Through the air. I thought she didn't have that power."

Ma' sighs. "She doesn't…she has something else."

"What?" I ask.

"Have you ever made anything happen? Something no one could explain?" she asks me.

"I once made one of my minions have purple hair and orange skin…they dragged him away and he was never seen again…but I did hear his dying screams a few nights later." I say thoughtfully. "I also once teleported to Artemis' cell to help her because she was in pain."

"I need to tell you something very important." She says as the others walk up and sit down. "It's about your father…he was a very special person. He had powers, but they were different from what mutants have. Have you ever heard of magic?"

"Some of the older kids in the lab remembered some stories about Merlin from before they were captured. Their parents were magical according to them. Those kids are all dead now, they had been at the lab longer than me, I looked up to them." I say sadly.

"That's horrible…" Kitty says while my mom pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all those things." Ma' whispers to me with tears in her eyes.

"You were saying something about magic?" I ask slightly uncomfortable with all the emotions in the air. "And my father."

"Your father had magic, his name was Sirius Black, and he disappeared after we had you." She says calmly. "Some vary bad people had attacked his friends and he had to go back to England, where he's from. I never saw him after that. I think something happened to him."

She sounds worried and I don't like that, so I smile. "Don't worry Ma', I'll find him some day." I promise.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts Letters

**I unfortunately still don't own Harry Potter or X-men**

 **X-mansion  
three years after last chapter**

I wake up early on my eleventh birthday and grin. I get up and race to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I am done with that, I put on my favorite outfit, a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt with a black vest, after that I race down stairs and into the kitchen, humming happily, as I grab a chair and step on it to reach my coco-pebbles from the top shelf.

After I have them down, I proceed to grab a bowl from the cupboard they had been sitting on top of, then I get off the chair and put it back at the table, then I start making a bunch of bacon and cheese omelets while pouring myself some cereal. After a few minutes, other people begin coming in, "Anyone want omelets?" I ask and instantly everyone who had entered call that they want some.

I'm only aloud to cook on my birthday without ma' being overprotective. The others love my cooking. I grin at ma' when I see her enter. "Hi ma!" I say dishing one of the omelets onto a plate and starting another one. "Who's first? And do you want the entire thing?" I ask, and everyone begins fighting for the first omelet. Just as thing begin to escalate Rogue comes in and grabs the plate off the table.

"Rogue!" I hear someone in the crowd complain as she begins eating the large omelet.

"Ya'll were fightin, I didn't see the need to." She says as I flip the second omelet. "My gloves went missin' do any of ya'll know where they are?"

"You left them in the living room when our movie night ended." I tell her easily as I dish up the second omelet and start on another one.

"Thanks, Lee." She says.

"No problem, Anna." She scowls when I use her original name. "I warned you last night. You use my original name and I will use yours. I don't mind Ma' calling me that because it's the name she gave me, but I don't like using it personally."

Rogue sighs, accepting the fact that I will use her real name when talking to her. "So how 'bout we make a deal? I'll call you Lee and you'll be the only one allowed to call me Anna."

"I like that deal. Let's shake on it." I say, turning my back to the food to hold out my hand. She raises an eyebrow at my waiting hand before slowly shaking it. "Ok! I have to cook now." I turn back to the stove and continue making breakfast for everyone. Then, after everyone has had at least one omelet, I sit down to eat my cereal and omelet.

As I am finishing my omelet an owl comes crashing through the open window, smashing into the kitchen table and looking like it has just flown around the world non-stop for a couple of days. It is carrying eight letters in its talons.

"Poor owl. You look tired. Here, I have some raw bacon left over, you can have some." I get up from my seat and walk over to where Ma' had been putting away the breakfast ingredients before the owl had come in. I take a few strips of the raw bacon and return to my seat.

As the owl eats the food I hand it, I gently take the letters from the owl's talons. I look at the first one and see it is addressed _to Draco Malfoy, 31st room, Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, Bayville, New York._ Draco Malfoy? Where have I heard that name before? I look over at my siblings and remember that Draco Malfoy is Apollo's original name.

"Apollo, this ones yours." I hand it to him and look at the stack of letters still in my hand. "Aeolus here's yours, Jekyll and Hyde the next two are for you, this one's mine, here is the one for Artemis, and the one for Terris." I hand out the letters before looking at the final one in my hand. "This one's addresses to an Andromeda Lestrange and has a note in parenthesis, Anna-Marie Darklome, here you go Rogue." I hand her the letter and pick up mine. "Should we open them Ma'?" I ask looking over at the tall woman still standing at the kitchen counter.

"Yes, you probably should." She tells us. "But wait a few moments please. I have to go get a couple of things." A few minutes later, she comes back in with a trunk and two sticks.

"What's that stuff?" I ask curiously.

"This is my school trunk, my wand, and your father's wand." She tells me setting one of the wands on the table and placing the other one in a holster attached to her wrist. "Ok. Open the letters." We all open the letters and I read mine, grinning.

"Why did I get one?" Rogue asks confused. "I'm not eleven, and I don't have magic."

"Maybe you do have magic, you just didn't know. And yours is probably late because you moved around so much growing up." Hyde says shrugging.

"Lestrange?" I ask, suddenly realizing something.

"What?" a bunch of people ask looking at me confused.

"Anna's letter. It said her name is Andromeda Lestrange, right?" Anna nods confused. "Ma' is there a way to check someone's heritage in the wizarding world?"

"There's three, a heritage potion, a heritage test, and an inheritance test, which also shows any other titles you have. I was planning on getting an inheritance test for each of you; I could get one for Rogue too." Ma' explains in a happy voice.

"Cool!" I say happily. "So, what do we do now?" I ask tilting my head to the left in curiosity.

"We could fly to England and get that done now, as well as get your school supplies. But first, you should respond to the letters." She looks at the owl and her eyes widen in realization, "Horus?" the owl looks at her and hoots in curiosity before apparently recognizing Ma'. He happily hops over to her and nuzzles her hand with his head. "Leah, this is my owl. I got him when I was eleven, he was pretty much my only friend my first year at Hogwarts, until I pulled a prank on your father and his friends and they decided I was cool enough to hang out with them."

"Hi!" I say to the owl grinning as I reach out gently to pet him. He gently nips my finger.

"He likes you." She tells me with a gentle smile. "Why are you delivering letters, Horus?"

The owl hoots softly and ruffles his feathers. "Do you want a ride back to England?" she asks, and he bobs his head as if nodding.

I look over at Rogue who had gone to get paper and pens for us to write our responses with; I take the one she offers me, thank her and begin writing my letter. _Dear professor McGonagall, I would be honored to except a position at Hogwarts, however I must ask that I be called by the name Shade or Shadowsong as I have not used my birth name in years and would prefer that you use my chosen name. If this is not acceptable please notify me by September first sot that I might make other schooling arrangements. Thank you for your time, sincerely Shadowsong_

I show my response to Ma' and she tells me that it is good enough to send, so I write another copy of it. Then we get ready for the journey across the world to England. After we are, ready Aeolus and I fly into the air while Ma' takes off in the X-jet.

 **London, England  
an hour later**

England is a large city, with large buildings and a sort of sooty smell in the air. Ma' took us on a mission here once before and I had loved it. I also love the fact that for the most part they are very accepting of Mutants. A few mutant hater groups here and there but most of the time the people here actually treat us like people.

I land next to the X-jet after it powers down and look at the group of civilians that are gathered around us. I smile at them and wave before looking at Ma' who just exited the jet. "Where too, Ma'?" I ask excitedly.

"Just follow me, I'll show you where to go." We walk towards the crowd and I smile again when I see a couple of people I saved from a terrorist with a bomb a year ago. I walk next to Ma' as she leads us to a tiny rundown pub. She leads us inside and we move silently through the area into a back alleyway.

"Where are we going, Ma'?" Apollo asks as Ma' pulls out her wand, she had handed me my dad's to give to him when I find him, and taps a pattern on the wall in front of us. The wall moves and opens to reveal an entire shopping area full of people.

Ma' points to a large, lopsided white marble building at the end of the street. "That's Gringotts, the wizard bank. It's our first stop." She leads us through the crowds of people in cloaks and to the bank. Once we are inside she walks up to a goblin looking thing. "These are goblins," she whispers to us. "if you be respectful to them and they'll be respectful to you." She turns to the goblin in front of her and gives a small smile. "Honored goblin, I would like to respectfully request eight inheritance tests for these children."

The goblin looks at us and turns to a nearby goblin who appears to be younger. "Griphook! Get over here! Take these eight children need inheritance tests performed." The goblins voice sounds sort of like someone talking while growling at the same time.

"Yes, Ripfang sir." The younger goblin says respectfully in a similar growling voice. He leads us into some tunnels and up to a door. "Wait here." I notice that his voice doesn't hold the same growl as before and I tilt my head slightly, confused as to why his voice changed. After a few minutes, we are led into a large office where a goblin is setting up eight pieces of paper.

"Hello young humans." The goblin at the desk says in an irritated voice. "Who will be going first?"

Ma looks us over; deciding which of us should go. "Rogue, you and Aeolus go first, then Jekyll and Hyde can go together, then Apollo and Artemis, then Terris and Shade can go last. Is that alright with you master goblin?" the goblin nods and Rogue and Aeolus step forward. They are told to drop seven drops of blood onto the parchment the goblin sets in front of them, then they are handed a dagger each.

Within half an hour its mine and Terris' turn to take the test. We step up and grab the dagger, following the instructions the goblin gives us we cut our finger and drop seven drops of blood onto the parchment. It takes a few minutes for the results to appear and once there finished we are told its ok to take them. "Thank you, master goblin." I tell him respectfully before taking my parchment and looking at it.

 **Name:** Leah Black, Shadowsong (Mutant name)

 **Former names:** Leah Odinsdotter (goddess of pranks, music, mutants, seers, heroes, and torture, twin of Loki)

 **Mother:** Ororo Munroe (Birth, current), Frigga All-mother (Adopted, former), Queen Farbauti (Birth, former, frost-giant)

 **Father:** Sirius Black (Birth, current), Odin All-father (Adopted, former), King Leufey (Birth, former, frost giant)

 **Siblings:** Thor (Adopted, former), Loki (twin, former), Hadrian Potter (Adopted, current), James Lestrange (Adopted, current), Jessie Lestrange (Adopted, current), Neville Longbottom (Adopted, current), Luna Lovegood (Adopted, current), Draco Malfoy (Adopted, current)

 **Soul mate:** Lady Sif

 **Age:** 11 (8/1/2000)

 **Power level:** High mage (Still growing)

 **Titles eligible to claim:** goddess of pranks, magic, truth, mutants, seers, heroes, and torture, Lady Le Fay, Lady Slytherin, Lady Azkaban, Heir of Munroe (first in line)

 **Titles not eligible to claim:** Lady Munroe, Lady Black

 **Vaults:** 142 (trust vault), 23 (Le fay), 24 (Slytherin), 15 (Azkaban), 21 (Hogwarts, 25%)

 **Creature Inheritance:** Norse goddess, frost giant, natural Animagus

 **Abilities:** wand crafting, broom crafting, silver tongue (Can talk her way out of anything), pathfinder (Can find the paths between realms)

 **Powers:** all speak, dream walker, seer, mutant (wings, sirens voice, hellfire), shape-shifter, story teller (reads out loud and herself and any who are listening get dragged into the story), truth sight (can tell when people are lying/being truthful)

 **Notes:** Must claim goddess title before her seventeenth birthday, recommended age: 11, on august 31, no current blood siblings.

A ring of keys appears in front of me and I take them after the goblin confirms that they are mine. "Wow." I say after I finish reading. I look at the goblin and tilt my head. "I'm sorry to ask, but do you know what all speak is?" he looks at me in shock.

"May I see your parchment?" he asks in a growling voice like the one Griphook and Ripfang had, I shrug and hand him the parchment.

"Why did you hand him your test?" Ma' asks me.

I look at her confused. "He asked me too. Didn't you?" I ask turning to him only to see him bowing to me.

"Yes, ma'am." He says respectfully.

"Why are you bowing?" I ask.

"Ma'am, you're the rebirth of the goddess of torture, the patron of goblins, you taught us how to be warriors." He explains in a voice filled with awe.

"Oh…you can get up. Can I have that back please?" I ask gesturing to the piece of parchment. He hurriedly hands me the test before sitting back at his desk. "So…what is all speak?" I ask again, and he realizes that he did not actually answer me.

"My apologies, my lady." He says hurriedly, as if scared of upsetting me. "All speak is the ability to speak and understand any language known to beast, creature, or man."

"So, if I wanted to insult somebody without them knowing what I'm saying I could?" I ask, and the goblin laughs and nods. "Cool, I can insult Ice-brain without him knowing. How does it work?"

"You must simply think of the language you wish to speak, and you shall speak it." He says. "I was speaking Gobbledygook when I asked to see your test."

I think of Gobbledygook and ask, "Does it work?" my voice comes out sounding like his did before. I see Ma's eyes widen a bit.

"Yes, my lady." He says.

"Cool!" I exclaim in English. "Well, I'm sure you have work to do, and we need to get some money for shopping, so we will leave you too your work." I pause on the way to the door and look at him confused. "How do I claim my titles?"

"You simply say 'I, followed by your name, hereby claim the title of, then the title you wish to claim. After you say this, a ring will appear before you, then you must simply put the ring on. The rings will merge into one the more you add to your fingers." He tells me, and I smile and thank him before exiting, test in hand.

"Rogue, what's yours say under siblings?"

"It says _James and Jessie Lestrange (Birth, current), Kurt Wagner (Adopted, current)_ " she reads looking happy "I've got Brothers and I know one of em'!"

"Actually…You know all of them. Jekyll and Hyde's human names are Jessie and James Lestrange." I tell her, and her eyes widen. "I guess that makes you our older sister."

I grin before suddenly jumping up and hugging her, "Me and Artemis have a new sister Ma'!"

"I'm very glad to hear that. Rogue, welcome to the family." She tells her and Rogue grins.

"You're adoptn' me?" Rogue asks her.

"They technically adopted you for me…but I don't mind, I'd love to have you as a daughter Rogue." Ma' says smiling back. Rogue hugs Ma', then we're greeted by Griphook, who immediately bows to me.

"Wow…Gossip gets around rather quickly in England." I say tilting my head.

"The king of the goblins has informed us all of your return my lady, Painbringer informed him as soon as you left his office." He tells me politely.

"You can stand, Griphook. Will you take us to our vaults?"

Griphook stands and nods at me before leading us to a cart that looked a little small for all of us. "It magically expands." He explains, seeing my confusion. "After you, my lady."

I climb into the cart; the others follow me. Griphook looks at me, silently asking which vault I want to visit first. "Vault 142 please Griphook." And he makes the cart start moving, the cart moves rather slow, as if he's trying to make sure I don't get sick. "Can we go faster?" I ask, and he grins before pulling a lever and the cart goes zooming faster down a tunnel. I laugh from the sudden adrenaline rush and lean forward, grinning. "This is awesome!" I yell as we pass by what looks like a dragon.

The ride ends after a few minutes of loops and curves. We climb out and I skip up to the vault door marked with the number 142. Griphook has me hand the keys to him and the door opens. I walk in and look around.

All around me is large piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins and various jewels. "Wow." I say simply before grabbing a coin pouch, it had a gold skull with emerald eyes engraved on it. Griphook quickly explains that my father set it up. The bag is linked to my trust vault so that I can buy things at Hogsmeade, whatever that is. "Thank you Griphook. The others can take the money they need from this vault, that way we can get the stupid shopping done quicker." I say, Griphook nods and allows the others to enter my vault.

Within a few minutes we're back to the surface and walking toward the exit. We step back into the entry hall and every goblin in the room stands, ignoring the witches and wizards that are standing in line waiting for their money, and bow to me. I nod to them and they return to their jobs. We exit and begin our school shopping.


	9. Chapter 9: Diagon Ally

**Diagon Ally**

The first place we go is the clothes shop, Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions. We walk in and a small bell rings, letting the owner know we're here. She comes out and smiles at us. "Hello dears, Hogwarts I suppose?" she asks and we all nod. She has her employee fit the boys while she takes care of us. Pretty soon she has us being fitted for our robes and we start discussing plans for when we get to Hogwarts.

"My test said I should claim my _big_ title on the 31 of August. That's the day before we head to Hogwarts. But what about my other titles?" I ask Ma' and Rogue, who was already done with her time as a human Barbie. We had made sure that the shopkeeper didn't touch her anywhere on her skin. "When do you think I should claim those?"

"You have three options for your other titles. You could claim them all now and show the world you exist, you could claim them all on the day you claim your _big_ title, or you could wait and see what the wizarding world of Britain is like before claiming your titles." Ma says thinking about it. "I think that the first one might not be the best option but the other two have some credibility."

"Ok, that makes sense. But what do we do _at_ Hogwarts, the man who sent Aeolus and Terris to the lab works there, what are we supposed to do about him?"

"We could wait." Rogue says simply. "See if he shows his true colors."

"Not a bad plan, but how would we execute it in such a way that he _would_ show them?" Artemis intervenes. "It's not like he'll just show them. He is a master of manipulation after all."

"Good point Artemis. Then there's the fact that according to my test I'm the rebirth of some important person. What do I do with that information?" the lady finishes with us and we continue on with our list. "Should we get our trunks next?"

"I think that's a good plan." Ma' says, and we head to the luggage shop. On our way over there I notice a boy who appears to be bullying a girl, the both look to be eleven. The boy has red hair and freckles all over his face. I can't see the girls face, but her hair is a mess of auburn curls, I stop and glance at Ma'. She nods, giving me silent permission to go help. I walk up to the pair of them just in time to see the boy shove the girl lightly.

"You shouldn't even bother coming to Hogwarts, freakshow." He says, and her eyes fill with tears at his hurtful words.

I shove him away from her and glair. "What gives you the right to pick on someone and call them a freakshow Rat face?"

"You're defending a _mutant_! Their all freaks!" he yells, getting in my face.

"Maybe you should look before you speak, Rat boy." I say, ruffling my feathers as I say this. "You wouldn't want an accident to occur to you for saying the wrong thing, would you?"

"YOU'RE A FREAK LIKE HER!" he yells at me and I feel a strong urge to punch him in the face for that comment. An urge that I don't act on yet, however, because he isn't finished. "ALL MUTANTS SHOULD JUST GO AND DIE IN A HOLE SOMEWHERE."

I curl my fist, getting angrier than when I first saw him bullying the girl. I glance around and notice that a crowd had gathered. I see a large family of red heads pushing their way through and I call out. "Could you all let the red heads through? I get the feeling they are trying to see for a reason." The crowd parts and allows the family to come through. "Is this snot-nosed, rat-faced bully a member of your family?"

"That's my son your talking about young lady!" the apparent mother exclaims angrily. "Don't insult him like that!"

"He called me a freak. He called this girl here a freakshow. He told me that mutants like me should all go and die. Ma'am, my mother is a mutant, my brothers and sisters are mutants. _I_ am a mutant. So, I'm sorry if I upset you by calling him out for bullying someone…but he needs to be punished for what he did." I say.

"He only called you names." The mother snaps. "you shouldn't have upset him."

I pause and turn to the girl, "Did she just find a way to say that this confrontation is _my_ fault?" The girl nods silently and I turn back to the mother. "I did nothing to cause this fight. I simply saw a girl being bullied and came over to help her. I arrived just as he _shoved her_ in front of everyone here. They can all confirm what I am saying. I don't know how it works here, but I do know that a boy should _never_ intentionally hit, shove, or bully a girl. If I see your son bullying _anyone_ again, I will make sure he regrets it." I turn to the girl and take a breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She says quietly. "Thank you for that. I lost my parents in the crowd, I should find them."

"I'll help you." I say smiling. "Come on. Ma' will be able to find them for you." We walk up to my group and I look at ma. "She lost her parents, any way we could help her out?"

"What is your name, child?" she asks the girl who ducks her head and shuffles her feet before shyly answering.

"Hermione Granger, ma'am." She says, and Ma' smiles gently at her before looking at us and drawing her wand.

"Cover your ears, this is going to be loud." She tells us, and we all follow her advice "WOULD THE GRANGERS PLEASE COME TO THE TRUNK SHOP. WE HAVE LOCATED YOUR DAUGHTER. THANK YOU." Even with my hands over my ears the noise hurts a bit. "Let's get going." Ma' says after putting her wand away.

When we arrive at the trunk shop we see two very worried looking people who Hermione immediately runs up to. "Mom! Dad!" she tackle-hugs them before dragging them over to us. "This is my mom and dad, Jean and Dan Granger. Their dentists."

"Hi. I'm Shadowsong, to my right is Rogue, Aeolus, Hyde and Terris and to my left is our ma, Jekyll, Artemis and Apollo." I introduce smiling.

"Nice to meet you. And what interesting names you have." Dan Granger says smiling down at me before looking at Hermione. "Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you? You didn't eat anything bad, did you?"

"Dad I'm Fine. I had a run-in with a bully but Shadowsong saved me. And of course, I didn't eat anything bad!" she says the last part like it offends her greatly that he would ask her such a thing.

"A bully? What did they do to you?" he asks angrily.

"The worst he managed to do was shove her and call her a freakshow from what I can tell, sir." I say, hoping to calm down the overprotective dad.

"Thank you for saving her young lady." Her mother says hugging Hermione to her side. "I suppose the bully was a mutant hater?" she asks, and I finally notice that Hermione appears to be a feral mutant. Her nails are sharp, and more claw-like than a regular humans, her ears are slightly pointed, and her eyes are like a felines.

"Yes ma'am. He was." I answer looking at Hermione's mom. I see that she has similar claws and ears, but her eyes are more like a wolves than a cats. "I see the mutation comes from your side of the family?" I inquire, making casual conversation.

"Actually, Dan is a mutant too, his mutation is just more hidden." She says with a small sigh of relief that I wasn't freaked out about her being a feral mutant. Dan closed his fist and turns it, so the palm faces upward. When he opens his fist a little ball of green fire is sitting in his palm.

"I have a similar ability to his as well." Hermione says calmly. "But my fire is blue, and cold. His is green and warm, but not hot."

"Do you want to shop with us? We need to finish up before the stores close and this way we can talk more." Ma' suggests smiling at the two adults in front of us.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Jean says politely. We walk into the trunk shop and I see the guy behind the counter trying to sell someone a boardgame. I see the box is marks with the word Jumanji and tilt my head.

Pretty soon the game is sold, and the man turns to us. "Sorry about that. I wanted that game gone. What sort of trunks can I get for you fine ladies and gentlemen?"

"What sort of modifications can be added to a trunk?" I ask curiously.

"I can do all sorts of things to trunks, I can even make specially ordered ones if you'd like." The guy says enthusiastically. "If you'd like I could give you a pamphlet of all the options I offer."

"Could I please get nine of those, one for me and my brothers and sisters and one for Hermione?" I request and the man nods and grabs ten pamphlets from under the counter.

"That's not necessary." Hermione says to me as she quietly grabs the pamphlet from the man. "I don't think I could afford a custom trunk."

"I'm buying them." I say simply as I look at the pamphlet I received from the man. "How long do these usually take to make?"

"I can have them done by the thirty-first of August, depending on the modifications you want miss." I open the pamphlet and begin looking at it.

"Can you really make a multi compartment trunk that someone could live in?" I ask, surprised.

"I could." He says smiling. "I've even found a way to make electronics run on magic. Unfortunately, most people don't take that option. The witches and wizards don't know about TV's and stuff. But I do since I'm muggle-born."

"Cool." I say grinning. "Could I get a ten-compartment trunk with two storage compartments, a potions lab, a closet, a chemistry lab, an electronic room, a library, one unfurnished apartment, and one furnished apartment, complete with a small display case and a large unfurnished empty room? And can the two apartments and large room be made to hold running electronics and other such devices?"

"What enchantments do you want on it?" he asks, grinning at the fact that I'm taking his electronic room option.

"Feather-light, shrinkable, every security option you have and what is the editable room enchantment?" I ask looking up at him.

"It's an enchantment that allows you to make changes to the apartments and large room. Such as paint and furniture as soon as you furnish it."

"I'll have that one as well then. When will I need to pick it up?"

"I can have them all owled to you when they are done."

"Shadowsong, you don't have to get me a trunk. I can just have the normal student one." Hermione tells me shaking her head. "I don't want to waste your money."

"It's not a waste if it's a gift to a friend. We'll also get the normal student trunks if you want too, but I insist on buying you one of these, so please just decide what all you want for your custom trunk Hermione." I say smiling at her before turning back to face the shop keep. "Where are the normal Hogwarts trunks please?" I ask and he points to a shelf of trunks.

"Anything else, ma'am?" he asks, and I smile.

"Can I get the nine Hogwarts trunks with the feather-light charm as well, please?" he nods and gets the trunks quickly casting a spell on them and handing them over. The others place their trunk orders and Hermione begins grinning as some sort of realization hits her. "That will be nine-hundred galleons miss."

I pay him, telling him where he needs to mail them too and we exit the store. We spend an hour getting everything else we need. We save the books, pets and wands for last since apparently Hermione is a bit of a bookworm.

As we're walking to the bookstore and we pass the family from earlier, the father appears to be telling the boy off for what he did earlier. We enter the bookstore and I look at Ma', "Can I see if they have any information on seers?"

"Sure dear. I'll get your required books while you go and look for other things that you want." I grin and walk away. Pretty soon I find three books on seers, one on mutants, and one on forgotten Norse deities. The books on seers are _uncloaking the future by Mir Lin Ambrose_ , _seers and their kind by Morgan A. Lef Aye_ , and _so you're a seer, how to use your gift on command by Sally Silver_ the one on mutants is _Mutant abilities A to Z by Eric Lenshur_ and the one on Norse deities doesn't have an author's name on it, its named _Forgotten by Time, everyone from Loki's twin sister to the forgotten Valkyries_ I got it to learn more about my past life.

After I make sure I want the books I walk back over to Ma' and the others who are each holding stacks of books, Hermione's being a bit bigger than the others. "Are we ready?" Ma' asks and I nod, taking my books from her. We each pay for our own books and head to the wand shop, stuffing the books into the Hogwarts trunks to sort later.

As we're walking I bump into someone and fall to the ground. I look up and see a proud looking man with bleach blonde hair and pail skin. "Sorry sir." I say as I stand up. I notice that he dropped a book and quickly pick it up for him. "It's my first time here and I got distracted." I hand him his book and go to walk around him, only to notice that he's not looking at me…he's looking at Apollo. "Sir?" he shakes his head and looks at me.

"Its fine, dear girl. Lucius Malfoy." He holds out his hand and my eyes widen a bit. I shake his hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sorry sir, but it's hard to say the same to you." I say before waving Apollo over.

"Why ever not?" he asks releasing my hand.

"Because the boy you were just staring at? The one I just called over? He is exactly who you think he is." I say in a quiet voice that, if possible, makes Luscious pail more. "Apollo. Thanks for coming over!" I say happily to my brother who just arrived.

"What's up Shade?" he asks me, looking suspiciously at Luscious.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone. Luscious Malfoy, meet my brother Apollo, formally known as Draco Malfoy. In other words, your son that you sent to hell for the first eight years of his life." I say angrily. "I am sorry that I cannot say that it's a pleasure to meet you. But, you hurt my brother and that is not something I easily forgive."

"I-I-I—" He appears to be struggling to find the right words to say.

"Now if you will excuse us, we have to get our wands." We walk away, meeting the rest of the group at the wand shop. We walk in and the others look around for the shop keep.

"Where do you think the shopkeeper is?" Aeolus asks.

"He's over there." I say pointing at one of the rows of wands and the shopkeeper slides into view from the top of a ladder.

He looks at me with beady black eyes full of curiosity. "How did you know I was there?"

"I just did. I don't know." I say shrugging. "We're here for our wands obviously."

"Yes of course!" he says before walking up to us. "Who will go first?"

It takes nearly an hour for him to find everyone else's wands but eventually it's my turn. His magic tape measurer measures my right arm and wrist. While he hands me a wand. "Ash wood with an ice phoenix feather. Eleven and a half inches, slightly flexible." I take it and it jumps out of my hand. "Apparently not." I look around and spot one of the wands in the window that appears to be calling me.

I ignore the next wand he tries to hand me and walk over to it. "What's this one made of?"

"That one is most likely to never be claimed. Its wood is from Yggdrasil, the tree of life, with five different cores. My father crafted it. A scale from the world serpent, a hair from Hel herself, a bit of fur from Fenrir, a thestral tail hair and a shadow dragon bone." I pick it up and the lights dim around us, a distant roar sounds and a small earthquake shakes the ground. "It claimed you! B-b-but he made that for…"

I turn to the surprised old man. "Leah Odinsdotter?" I guess, and he nods silently. "Cool. How much?"

"Five Galleons." He whispers, and I pay him shrugging.

"Thank you." I say happily as we walk out. "I think I surprised him."

"Really?" Hyde asks sarcastically from his spot by Rogue, the twins hadn't left her side sense they found out that they're related by blood to her. "Pet shop next, right Ma'?"

"Yes, it's this way." And she leads us to the magical menagerie to get us some pets. Once we're inside we split up, searching for our perfect pet. I watch Rogue, Jekyll and Hyde walk over to the snakes, Apollo and Artemis to the magical dogs, Terris and Aeolus walk over to the owls and Hermione goes to look at the cats. I tilt my head slightly, I'm about to join Rogue and the twins when something catches my eye. I walk over to a beautiful bird in a tiny cage that is obviously too small for it. The sign has it marked as a trickster phoenix and I begin feeling angry for the poor bird. "Hello there." I say gently, the phoenix looks at me.

' _Master? Have you come to free me?_ ' I hear the voice in my head and blink a couple of times before responding.

"Why did you call me master?" I ask as I open the cage door and help the beautiful female bird out. She perches on my shoulder and looks me in the eye.

' _You are the rebirth of the creator of my kind. The original trickster phoenix was your familiar, and my mother._ ' She tells me. ' _She lost the will to live three centuries ago._ '

I bow my head, strangely sad to hear this new before I shake my head and look back to the phoenix on my shoulder. "Would you be my familiar in this life?" she nods, and I smile. "What is your name?"

' _I am Trixie. Daughter of Damira._ ' I smile at the sound of the name Damira. The name reminds me of a home that I don't remember but know is out there. I walk with Trixie and the storekeeper immediately goes to grab her only for me to light my hands on fire and glare at him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him and he backs away before looking at me angrily.

"That bird needs to be kept in his cage, last time he was out he nearly bit my ear off!"

"Maybe because you are offending _her_ when you refer to _her_ as a boy even though it's quite obvious that _she_ is a girl." I say, my glare intensifies. "And I happen to be buying her."

"Don't be ridiculous! You can't afford the ruddy bird." He says once again trying to take her from my shoulder.

"Yes, I can. Her price tag was marked three-hundred galleons, I have that much and you can't stop me from buying her because if you do I will report you for abusing an endangered magical creature as the cage I found her in is two sizes too small to fit her comfortably and she looks like you hardly feed her." I tell him as I pour the required money onto the counter. "Now, I would also like a perch with an ash tray for when she needs to be reborn." he gets the required perch from the back of the store and I pay him and place the perch into my trunk before carrying her out of the store and waiting for my family to get their pets.

As I wait begin having a conversation with Trixie. She tells me about her mother and Asgard and the tree of idunn where the golden apples of immortality grows. As we're talking the red heads from earlier walk up and the dad stops to hold the door for my family and Hermione who is holding a rather large cat with a grumpy looking face and ginger hair. "Isn't he adorable?" she asks me, hugging the cat to her chest.

"Very. This is Trixie, she's a Trickster Phoenix. They can masquerade as any phoenix that has ever existed and has all their powers. What's your cat named?"

"Crookshanks." She says grinning. "He's half kneezle."

"Awesome!" I say and the others begin introducing their pets to the group. After that's done we begin walking back to the entrance of the alley.


	10. Chapter 10: Train Ride

**X-Mansion  
One month, or so, since last chapter  
August 31**

I'm enjoying a day in town, being allowed to wonder around alone for the last day of summer, I see Wanda and Pedro and go sit with them. "Hey guys." They smile at me sadly. "What's up?"

"Well…we'll miss hanging out with you when we head to that fancy boarding school we go to." Pedro says, over the past few years we've become best friends.

"We were just considering skipping this year and sticking around to hang out with you for the year instead." Wanda says.

"Sorry guys, even if you did skip this year to stay here, I wouldn't be here. I've been accepted to a fancy boarding school in Scotland." I shrug and they look at me like _seriously?_ "What?"

"Our school is in Scotland!" They say. "We might be able to visit you! We'll just need to get permission from Headmaster Dumbledore on Hogsmeade weekends!"

I pause at their words. "Ok, I have two questions." I say and they nod. "What is Hogsmeade? And you two wouldn't happen to attend Hogwarts, would you?"

Their eyes go wide. "How did you know?" they ask at the same time. "And Hogsmeade is a town near the school."

I laugh excitedly. "I'm going to attend Hogwarts!"

Their eyes widen. "Really?!" Wanda asks excitedly and I nod. They hug me. "This is great! I can't wait to show you around the school! What house do you want to be sorted in?"

"Slytherin." I say with a shrug.

"Why Slytherin? Not that we don't want you to join us in the snake den." Pedro says with a grin.

"Simple…As much as I love my siblings, I need space away from them. None of them will be in Slytherin. Aeolus, Artemis, and Apollo will go to Ravenclaw, Terris will be a Hufflepuff, and Rogue, Jekyll, and Hyde will go to Gryffindor."

"How do you know?"

"Turns out Artemis isn't the only seer of the family. I've seen every possible result of the sorting and they always go where I said they will. A few other first years are iffy, that's what the changes are." I tell them with a smirk before checking the time. "So, I've got three hours until I need to head back and pack everything for tomorrow, what do you guys want to do?"

"Want to go to the arcade?" Wanda asks and I stand.

"Sounds like a plan." I help her up and we all head to the mall. For the next three hours we play at the arcade. I end up winning a bunch of tickets and use them to get two lava lamps and a large bag of candy before I head home, promising to find the twins on the train tomorrow.

I pack all my stuff as soon as I arrive before sitting on my bed and looking at my four roommates, the Grangers are staying at the mansion for now, and pulling out my inheritance test. "Guys, from what I've read in my forgotten myths book I will glow, then faint as soon as I do this. I'm going to claim my goddess title. You all wanted a warning." They all sit up and look at me, Kitty gets Ma' so she can watch too. I take a deep breath. "I, Leah Black, hereby claim the title of, Leah Odinsdotter goddess of pranks, music, mutants, seers, heroes, and torture, twin of Loki, soulmate of Lady Sif."

A green and silver glow appears around me and I feel a rush of power before lying down as the world spins and fades to black. While I sleep, I see my entire life as Leah Odinsdotter flash through my mind before the memories sort themselves and I find myself in a black void surrounded by orbs that I know to be the dreams of others. I'm in the dream walker's realm.

I sigh and look around for a second before grabbing five different dreams that I recognize as belonging to Odin, Frigga, Loki, Thor, and Sif. I combine the dreams and make them all appear in the park in Bayville before I enter the new dreamscape. They're all looking around wildly, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Loki, is this shared dream you're doing?" Odin asks as I summon a mirror and change my form into what I used to look like before looking at them.

"No." They turn to me and gasp. "It's my dream walker friend's doing. I called in a favor." I say the partial truth I've been practicing for the past week. "I do love it here." I say looking around before walking closer to the gaping group. "Are any of you going to say something, or do I have to do all the talking?"

"Leah?" Sif asks quietly and I smile gently, my face heating up in a blush.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are." I mumble, embarrassed, before scowling. "Stupid eleven-year-old brain making me feel embarrassed in front of my soulmate because she's so drops dead gorgeous. I can barely speak louder than a whisper to her!"

"Eleven-year-old brain?" Frigga asks quietly and I look up at her.

"Yeah, I'm eleven in my current life. I only just got my memories of you guys back, that's why I never contacted you before." I say, tapping my fingers on my leg like I'm playing the piano. "But because I'm only eleven I'm _really_ embarrassed in the presence of the physical embodiment of beauty that is Sif…what an embarrassing thing to say out loud."

Sif laughs and hugs me. "Your mumbling again dear." She whispers before kissing my cheek. I blush even more at that. "I missed you Leah…" she pulls back and slaps me on the arm, hard. "HOW DARE YOU DIE ON ME! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME BACK TO ME!"

"It's not my fault Sigyn decided to murder me." I say defensively before covering my mouth when I realize what I said. "Oops."

"Sigyn killed you?" Odin asks.

"Yes, but don't execute her!"

"Why not? She deserves it for your death!" Thor says angrily.

"Because if you execute her, I won't get to mentally torture her for years until she finally admits what she's done to everyone in Asgard…or just goes insane from guilt." I say, knowing that my face has developed my most terrifying smirk…the one that promises pain to any who cross my path. Then I shake my head and look at them. "So, don't execute her because I have plans."

"You realize that this plan to make her admit will take a long time, right?" Frigga says

"I'm good at playing the long game." I tell my former mother with a sigh. "I know you don't like me saying these things…but torture really is more fun when it lasts a long time. Slow and painful, like anyone who has done that much wrong deserves." They all look at me strangely. "What?"

"Your eleven…you shouldn't be thinking of torture, even if it is one of your titles." Odin says quietly, sounding slightly warning me not to freak him out like that.

"I have a reason for having such a dark mind in this life at least. And it's not because of my title." I say and summon a keyboard and begin playing the song I'm tapping, Phantom of the Opera. "My life was a lot worse than it is now three years ago. I lived in a cell, I was used as an experiment…I lived a life of torture, so now…I love torture, especially when directed at my enemies. I have many issues." I hear my alarm ring and sigh. "I need to get up, I have to go to my new school. See you all in a few nights."

After some teary goodbyes and many hugs, I open my eyes and sit up, shutting off the alarm and opening my new multi compartment trunk, stuffing my normal trunk inside and closing it, making it shrink and putting it into my pocket. I then rush downstairs where the others are, looking more like the living dead then a group of witches and wizards, and happily pour myself a bowl of cereal humming as I do. "You seem happy." Aeolus grumbles. "Why are you so happy? It's too early to be happy."

"You'd be happy too if you had spoken to your soulmate and former life's family."

"How did you speak to them?"

"I brought them all into a single dreamscape before entering it and changing my dream form into my former self before they could see what I look like in this life, I want to surprise them by going there once I'm at least fifteen." I say with a grin. "Until then, I have revenge to take on my murderer and school to attend. Speaking of which, when do we leave?"

"Soon as Ma' is awake enough to fly the X-Jet." Hyde says, sounding like the only one that's alert. "I don't know why they're so tired…it's only ten forty-five at night. Besides, the X-Jet has autopilot so I don't understand why we can't leave now."

"I'm not flying while half asleep Hyde." Aeolus mumbles sleepily.

"Ok, then you can ride in the X-Jet with the rest and sleep, I'm sure you guys will wake up during landing. Besides, if we head out now, we'll get there about an hour early, get a nice family breakfast together, and get the best compartment on the train." I say. "Hyde can make sure you guys stay on course, he learned that during our last mission, remember?"

After I say that Ma' sighs and accepts. We all head out; Hyde sets the coordinates and puts on the autopilot. I promise to stay close and we all head off. Trixie flies with me, the other pets are inside the jet, sleeping like their owners. ' _We should go get your sword and mask soon…and your potions book._ '

"I was planning to go this weekend. Why is it so important to you?"

' _I want to check on my father, but I need to be in the same realm as you because the familiar bond is still new._ '

"Ok, when would you like to go?"

' _Can we go on tomorrow?_ '

"I think school starts the day after tomorrow."

' _You can claim the title of Slytherin. Then you'll be a partial owner of the school and can just skip at least a few classes._ '

"How about we go tonight? Then I don't have to miss classes and I don't have to put it out there that there's a new head of the Slytherin family. I get the feeling it's not going to make me the most popular of kids at school once I claim that title. So, I'll wait until I feel like it's the right time." I tell her before putting my microphone on. "How are you doing in there, Hyde?"

" _I'm good, how's the flight?_ "

"Fine, do you know what time it is?"

" _Six-thirty England time._ "

"Anyone up yet?"

" _Just Aeolus and Ma'_."

"Cool, does that mean Aeolus will come fly with me soon? I'm so bored out here I'm doing flips." I say as I do a loop before turning it into a barrel roll. I hear them laugh.

" _I'll be out in a minute._ "

"Cool." A few minutes later Aeolus is flying next to me and I can see Ma' is now flying the jet. The rest of the trip is boring, we arrive at ten a clock in the morning, England time. And have a nice family breakfast before heading to the train station. Ma' shows us the entrance to platform 9 ¾ and we quickly head onto the train, I spot Wanda and Pedro and a few people I assume are friends of theirs climbing on board and smile before hugging Ma'. "I love you Ma'. I'll write you every day and as soon as I find dad, ok?"

"Ok, be safe and have fun at Hogwarts dear. Try not to be too much trouble for the teachers, no threatening to kill others, no threatening to torture anyone, and no getting into fights with people weaker than you."

"Yes Ma', I promise." I say before hugging her again and getting on the train as other families start arriving. We all choose a compartment and the others put their trunks up.

"Aren't you going to put your stuff up Shade?" Hyde asks when I don't even try.

"No, I'm going to keep it in my pocket for now." I say before sitting down. After ten minutes into the train ride I get up. "I'm going to go find somewhere else to sit, it's a bit crowded in here. That ok with you guys?"

"Yeah, that's fine Shade." They say. After three years I'm the only one who still has Claustrophobia, they're rather understanding about it though. I leave the compartment and head down the train. After a while a different compartment door, one I just past, opens and a hand grabs my wrist. I turn, ready for a fight until I see Pedro. "Hey Pedro."

"Hey Shade, you want to sit with us?" he asks with a smile.

"You sure? I was just going to wonder around and hope for an empty compartment."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Me and Wanda wanted to introduce you to our friends anyway."

"Ok then." I shrug and he pulls me into the compartment. I sit next to Wanda. "Hi."

"Hey Shade. This is Amanda Greengrass, Andromeda Malfoy, and Tessa Zabini." She says, pointing each one out as she introduces them. "Guys, this is Shadowsong."

"Nice to meet you. Wanda and Pedro wouldn't shut up about you when they found out you were coming this year." Tessa says with a small laugh.

"Nice to meet you too." I say as words begin floating above their heads. Tessa can apparently control animals, though her power hasn't manifested yet, Amanda can Shapeshift into any muggle creature, also not manifested, and Andromeda can see what mutations others have as well as manipulate blood, her power has manifested but she apparently doesn't have a mutant name yet.

"What are you looking at?" Wanda asks, looking above their heads as well. I shake my head and smile at her.

"Sorry, I claimed one of my titles last night and it gave me a few new abilities. What are their opinions on mutants?"

"Well, Meda is a mutant, the other two wish they were. Why?" Pedro tells me and I look at Andromeda and tilt my head to the left.

"I have one of your abilities." I tell her. "I can also sense mutations, but mine is a bit more powerful than yours. I can see them even before they manifest." I tell her and she looks surprised. Then I pause, realizing something. "Malfoy?" I ask Wanda. "You said her last name is Malfoy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Like Lucius Malfoy?"

"He's my father, why?" Andromeda asks.

"Did you happen to have a brother named Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, but my father recently told me that the reason he disappeared was because he sent Draco to some sort of Laboratory. He told me and my mother it was a nice place."

I laugh at that. And she looks confused. "A _nice_ place?" she nods. "What is his definition of nice? The lab wasn't anything close to my definition of nice." I tell her, still laughing.

"What word would you use for it?" She asks. "How do you know what it's like there?"

I sit up and look at her. "I would describe it as torturous, painful to live in, the kind of place that should pack up and move to Niflheim, I have no doubt that Hella will have a field day when the scientists there finally die." I say seriously. "I know what it's like there because I, like your brother, used to live there. We escaped together."

"You know where he is?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I can introduce you to him if you want. He's on the train with the rest of my siblings."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Me and the others from the lab see each other as siblings. If you'd like, I can take you to meet him right now." She hesitates. "What's wrong?"

"What if we have nothing in common? What if he resents me for living with our parents? What if he doesn't like me? What if my mutation scares him?"

I laugh again and she looks confused. "I'm sorry, I'll answer your questions before we go meet him, ok?" she nods slowly. "Ok, even if you have nothing in common, which you do so don't worry, Apollo, his mutant name which he prefers to use, is never resentful to people he's never met and he would most likely feel bad that you lived with your father. He doesn't dislike anyone automatically without good reason. And your ability to control blood wouldn't scare him because he has the exact same ability, though most likely, given who your father is, you haven't managed to practice quite as much as he has as we were required to train almost every day of the year for the first eight or so years of our lives." I shake my head and chuckle. "But that's aside the point, Let's go so I can introduce you to our little brother, also, just a fair warning…you are most likely going to become yet another sibling in our family and this will lead to hugs."

She laughs. "I can handle that."

We stand and I lead her back to where my siblings are sitting. I pause outside the compartment. "Give me a minute to warn them, ok?" she nods, and I open the door. I smile at the others. "Guys, there's someone I want you to meet." I pull Andromeda in. "Apollo, this is your older sister, Andromeda. She can also control blood. She's scared of meeting you, please explain to her that you don't hold grudges for stupid reasons like her being raised by your birth parents."

"Why would I hold a grudge about that? I feel a bit sorry she had to live with our birth father. I would enjoy meeting our mother someday though." He says with a smile and Andromeda grins. "Do you want to sit with us and talk for a while?"

She nods and I laugh. "I'll go back and sit with the others; I'll tell them where you are."

"Thanks!" I leave and go back to Wanda and Pedro. As soon as I sit down, they look at me.

"She's catching up with Apollo, she really wants to get to know him." I say.

"Ok, so anything interesting happen to you recently?" Tessa asks. "I ask because nothing interesting ever happens to me and Wanda said you're interesting."

"Took an inheritance test and found out I'm the rebirth of an immortal being and learned how to use my Dream walker ability."

"An immortal being?" Wanda asks, her excitement sparking.

"Yeah, one of the forgotten Asgardians." I sigh. "Go on and ask your questions."

She takes a breath. "Which Asgardian? Did you know Loki? What about Thor? Could Loki really shape-shift? Did they really sow his mouth shut once? Is Hella real? What about Loki's other kids? Did you know any of them?"

"Yes, I knew Loki and Thor. Yes, Loki can shape-shift. Yes, they really sowed his mouth shut, it was awful. Yes, Hella and Loki's children exist, and I knew all of them but mainly worked with Hella." I say, avoiding her first question. "Anything else?"

"You didn't tell me which Asgardian you were." She points out and I sigh again.

"How many forgotten myths do you know about?"

"Andromeda and Tessa both follow the path of Loki's forgotten twin sister Leah." Pedro tells me and I nod.

"Cool, I didn't think anyone still followed that path." I say. "So, you guys know about Leah?" they nod. "You know how when you're reborn, you keep certain things from your last life? Like your name and personality?" they nod again. "I used to be Leah Odinsdotter goddess of pranks, music, mutants, seers, heroes, and torture, twin of Loki, soulmate of Lady Sif."

Tessa faints at that and I nod to myself before pulling out a set of different colored gel pens and drawing patterns on her face for the rest of the ride.


	11. Chapter 11: Sorting and stealing

**Hogsmeade station  
September 1** **st**

The train pulls into the station and I quickly dart through the crowd and find my group. "Hey guys." I say happily as we head over to the half-giant. He directs us to some boats and tells us to get in with no more than four to a boat. Artemis, Apollo, Aeolus and I share one while Terris, Hermione, Jekyll, and Hyde get another one, leaving Rogue sits with the annoying red head from Diagon Ally and two others. We turn a bent in the river and gasp when we see the beautiful castle made of black stone. When we arrive at shore the half-giant, Hagrid I think his name was, leads us to a stern-looking woman dressed in green robes.

"The firs' years', professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here." The woman says before leading us to a large set of doors, giving a small speech, and heading through the doors to get things ready. As soon as she was gone the other student began talking amongst each other.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year!" I hear a red headed girl whisper to her friend excitedly.

"Harry Potter? Really?"

"I'm Harry's best mate, you know." The annoying red head says proudly. "We grew up together, playing Quidditch and stuff. I always beat him as seeker." People look at him in awe and I give him an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing…it's just that I don't recall seeing you around the lab."

"What lab? What would that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I grew up in the same lab as Aeolus here, and he used to be Harry Potter. I don't recall you ever being in the lab, or friends with any of us." I shrug. "Aside from that, Aeolus would never be friends with a mutant hater."

"Well why not? He's normal." He snaps and I laugh.

"Are you blind?" I ask him. "He has wings! I don't think that fits your messed-up version of _normal_." He opens his mouth to respond but before he can someone clears their throat.

We turn and see McGonagall. "We're ready for you now."

She leads us through the doors and up to an old hat; the sorting hat. We all stare at it for a few seconds before it opens its mouth and begins to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
but don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
a smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,  
and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,  
the sorting hat can't see,  
So try me on, and I will tell you,  
where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready min,  
where those of wit and learning,  
will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
you'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folks use any means,  
to achieve their ends.

So, put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none),  
for I'm a thinking cap!" everyone claps and McGonagall steps forward, once again, this time holding a scroll.

"When I call your name you will come up, sit on the stool, I will put the sorting at on your head, and you will be sorted into your house." She unrolls the scroll. "Abbot, Hannah." She walked up and the sorting hat got placed on her head. She goes to Hufflepuff and the sorting continues like that until McGonagall calls. "Black, Leah." I remain where I'm standing, she looks around. "Black, Leah." She calls again and I cross my arms. The headmaster looks at me.

"Miss. Black, she called your name."

"I know." I say calmly. "But as I recall, I requested to be referred to by my mutant name and as such will not respond to anything else."

"I did not see a reason to allow your request." He tells me. "Now please, Leah, step up and be sorted."

I tilt my head. "I don't recall giving you permission to call me by my first name. I requested to be referred by my chosen name simply because I don't allow anyone except my mother and Rogue to refer to me by my birth name. As far as I am concerned, my name is Shadowsong and I requested to be called as such."

"Your Hogwarts letter was addressed to Leah Black and as such that is what you will be addressed as."

"No, I won't. In the acceptance letter I sent to accept my position here I formally requested you use my chosen name and for you to notify me by September first if that was not acceptable. As I never got a notification, according to the laws of the British ministry of magic and the charter of Hogwarts, you officially accepted my request and you will call me by my chosen name because if you insist on calling me by my birth name you will have breached the contract created by the letter and as such will be branded a blood traitor, not to mention I will declare a blood feud and with my families…do you really want to be on the bad side of the Le Fay, Slytherin, Azkaban, and Munroe lines."

"And the Potter line." Aeolus says

"And the Malfoy's." Apollo speaks up.

"And the Lestranges'." The twins call out

"And the Longbottom's." Terris says.

"Even the Lovegood's." Artemis says in a dreamy voice. Dumbledore goes pail and I go up and show McGonagall the copy I made of my acceptance letter.

"The others wrote identical ones with their chosen names." She reads it, and then nods to me with a small smile.

"Shadowsong." She says and I sit on the stool.

' _Hello Lady Leah._ ' I hear a voice say in my head. ' _You have many plans for the future…if you wish to find your father, look in the public ministry records for Sirius Black. What house would you like me to put you in?_ '

"Hello Gregory, put me in Slytherin please." I whisper. "Thanks for the advice."

' _And where should I place the others?_ '

"Place them where my visions said they would go."

' _Yes, my lady._ ' He says before calling to the rest of the room. "SLYTHERIN!"

I stand and join Wanda and Pedro at the table in silver and green. The table cheers and Meda and Tessa bow their heads to me as soon as I sit between them, letting me know that Tessa, who still has her face covered in the patterns I drew on it, told Meda about who I used to be. The rest of the sorting goes by quickly and dinner starts. I dish myself a large plate of food and begin eating. After dinner Dumbledore gives a warning against going to the third-floor corridor unless you wish painful death…I'll see what that's about this weekend. After that my house's prefect led us to the dormitories. "Now, every year we allow the first years to try to choose our new password, if it's a good one then it stays that the rest of the year. Any volunteers?"

I raise my hand and they gesture for me to step forward. "I just say it to the wall?" they nod. "With the truth, you don't have to remember anything."

The door slides open and the prefects nod in approval before leading us into the common room where they give a speech about how everyone else is out to get us. "So, in conclusion. Trust no other houses because they will betray you in the end." I laugh at that and they look at me. "You have something to say?"

"Yeah." I say. "I'd just like to say that that is a terrible message to spread to children. Allow me to rephrase your statement for you." I turn to the other first years. "Do not trust anyone, even your own house, until they do something to earn that trust, doesn't matter what house the people are from."

"How do you know people can't be trusted? The other houses seemed nice enough at the feast."

"Experience." I shrug before walking over to Wanda and the others. I smile at them and sit next to Andromeda and say quietly. "I need someone to cover for me, I need to go somewhere tonight without being caught."

"Where? Why? You realize you only just got here, right?" Wanda says.

"Asgard, to get some of my things, and yes, I know I just got here."

"Alright, fine. We'll cover for you, but you need to find your own way out of the castle."

"That won't be a problem." I say shrugging. "My bonded familiar is a phoenix, I'll just teleport out. I'll be back before morning."

"Alright then, let's go find your room." We get up and I follow them to the rooms. "So, every room has two-to-three people in the same year and one older student, unless you're lucky enough to get your own room. I was one of the lucky ones in my first and second year, but that's changing this year, I was informed that I'm getting two roommates this year."

I look around and spot my name. "There's my room." I walk up to it. "Oh, cool, I'm one of Wanda's roommates this year. Is that permanent until you graduate?"

"Yeah, it is." She tells me as she opens the door. We walk in and I see another girl sitting on one of the beds and reading a book. She looks up and smiles at Amanda.

"Hello Amanda."

"Hey Daph, is this your room too?" the girl nods. "Cool, guys, this is my little sister Daphne Greengrass, Daphne, you've already met Andromeda and Tessa, so this is Wanda, Pedro, and Leah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Daphne says politely.

"Nice to meet you to." I say happily before going over to my trunk. "I'll be back out in a few hours; I need to do something." I open the trunk and climb in, going to the apartment Trixie is staying in for now. "Trixie, time to go."

She flies to my shoulder and teleports us to Asgard. ' _Ok, I'll return to you in half an hour._ '

"Cool, have a nice visit with your father, tell him I said hello." She nods and teleports away. I smile and head to the little log cabin me and Sif had lived in together. I investigate the window and see Sif and the warriors three, Thor, and Loki sitting around the dining room table and talking to each other, the window is slightly open, so I turn invisible and listen in.

"Well, if Leah has been reborn and she now remembers us." Volstagg is saying. "Then she'll most likely come for her mask and her sword soon. She can't go to war without them."

"Yes, I believe your right, she'll come soon." Sif says. "Although it is likely we won't recognize her, she is currently eleven."

"So how will we know when she arrives, she could be any child." Frandral points out.

"Wait." Loki suddenly sits forward and looks around. "I sense her…here. On Asgard."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's find out what she looks like in this life and present her to father so he can present her with a golden apple." They stand and exit the house, I quickly cast a spell to throw them off my trail and after a few seconds they run down the street and I slide the window open a bit more and crawl through. Then I sneak over to my bookshelf and pull out my favorite potions book and my favorite spell book before grabbing my sword and mask and heading back for the window.

"I suppose your Leah's Dream Walker friend." I pause and turn to face Loki and Sif. "She sent you here, didn't she, to get her stuff for her." I blink and chuckle, I forgot to account for the change in my magical core and signature that would fool them just enough to think I'm a different person. "Her magic trail died out a few minutes down the road, I assume she gave you her false trail spell?"

"Yep." I say happily. "She really wanted her stuff, I guess I just didn't have enough magic to make a proper false trail. And yes, I am her dream walker friend." I sit on the windowsill and grab my enchanted bag from where I always used to set it, stuffing my things inside it. "I'd stick around to chat…but I don't have the time." I roll out of the house, sling the bag over my shoulder and take off running. "Trixie, need to go!" Instantly she appears on my shoulder and teleports us back to my truck, I see another trickster phoenix on the desk and smile at him. "Hello Desman."

' _Hello, my lady, it is an honor to see you again._ '

"The honor is mine, old friend. Now, I'd better climb out of my trunk and head to bed. Goodnight, have fun catching up."

I climb out of the trunk and lock it before climbing into bed. I see Wanda, Daphne and the others all staring at me. "Hey, what's up?"

"You've been in there for half an hour." Meda points out.

"Yeah. But I got what I needed." I grab my bag and pull out my spell book. "I'm going to read for a while before sleeping, you all cool with that?"

They all nod and after a while Wanda's friends leave and we all turn in for the night.

 **A/N Slytherin's new password is a quote from Mark Twain**


End file.
